Dude, why?
by chase your dreams 2 live 'em
Summary: After a few... "spats", Kagome and Inuyasha are together. That's great and all, but now they're training to be spies. Sorry for the terrible summary, but I swear, it's not that bad of a story! REEEAAAD IIIIIIT.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

I hate going to high school.

Why, you may ask?

Those who go should have their own answers: the students, the teachers, the work, the wake up time.

... yeah, that basically sums up why I hate going to school.

* * *

I walk to the burning pit of hell (a.k.a. SCHOOL) and walk through the door.

Right away, you see the groups of students just like in movies.

The jocks/populars on one side.

The nerds on the other side.

Goths over there in the corner.

Next to them are the emo kids.

Those are the groups at my school.

Where do I fall in?

Nowhere.

I'm just a tomboy.

You don't find many of those here.

Me and my best friend Sango, we've only had each other.

Yup.

But it's all good. I don't give a shish kebab about what others think of me.

* * *

So, I'm in the only class where I don't have Sango with me (T-T) and I overhear a bunch of jocks talking.

"Dude, I dare you to go out with that girl. What's her name...? Oh yeah, Kagome. I dare you to go out with Kagome Higurashi."

"Aw, come on, man. Why her?"

"'Cause she's a freaking tomboy and will make you suffer."

"Thanks a lot, man."

"Okay, so if you don't date her by the end of the week, I get $50 from you."

"What!?"

"And if you do date her... hmm... I'll... give you $70."

"Oh, dude, hope you got $70 with you right now 'cause this is gonna be a piece of cake!"

HA! Date me, huh? No way.

Then this guy with long white hair **(A.N. It's WHITE, people! WHITE! NOT SILVER!)**, amber colored eyes, lengthy canine teeth, and dog ears sitting on top 'o his head walks over to me. You can practically feel the confidence.

"Hey, you wanna go out with me?" he asks.

"No," comes my immediate reply.

"Great, I'll pick you up at- wait, what?"

"I said 'no'"

He just stares at me like I've grown rhino horns.

I just go take a different seat, FAR from those jocks' seats.

* * *

**_Inuyasha P.O.V._**

Did... did she really just say "no"?

The guys are all laughing their heads off at me.

"Oh God, she said 'no'!?"

"The first shot-down ever received by the great Inuyasha!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, dude, you still have a whole week to get her to go out with you. Use that time," Miroku says to me.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply.

No girl had ever said "no" to me before.

THAT'S why Miroku chose that tomboy.

Hmm... this would more challenging than I thought.

I smile inwardly.

I like a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase: Hey, I'm the author!**

**I'm going by the name Chase because of my username.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**And I would never want to.**

**Why?**

**'Cause I'd have to put up with this guy o'er here.**

**Inuyasha: Wassat supposed to mean?**

**Chase: It means I don't want to put up with you. Unfortunately, I have to 'cause I'm the one writing this story.**

**Inuyasha: XP**

**Chase: :P**

**Inuyasha: Keh! I got better things to do than stick my tongue out at this idiot.**

**Chase: Oh nooo, you don't. You have to go up in about 2 minutes.**

**Inuyasha: What? Aw, come on!**

**Chase: And just because you're acting all whiny, I shall pose as your twin sister in this story!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!?**

**Chase: Come on, bro. Leggo.**

**Inuyasha: T-T**

**Chapter 2**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

I spot Sango at our usual lunch table and sit down next to her.

"Hey, how was 4th period for you?" Sango asks. (4th period was the period that Inuyasha had to ask Kagome out)

"Eh. Not much. I probably failed that pop quiz, fell asleep in class, some jock asked me out-"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Back up a bit, and say what again?" Sango says, astounded.

"I failed a pop-"

"No, not that!"

"Uh.. I fell asleep-"

Sango interrupts me again, "No, not that either!"

If I could, I'd be sweat-dropping right now, like in those animes. Oh wait, I _am_ in one! Yay!

I sweat-drop. "Some jock asked me out?"

"BING, BING, BING! Ya finally got it! Okay, who is he, why'd he ask you out, is he hot, and is he an arrogant selfish jerk?"

I double sweat-drop.

"Umm... I dunno, some dare, I guess?, and I dunno."

"Well, it's okay if you don't know that much about him. It'll be like a blind date, sort of! So, when's the first date? Come on, Kagome, tell me!"

Triple sweat-drop.

"Uhh... Sango? I said no"

She freezes.

"Eh, Sango? You okay?"

She slowly looks at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"You WHAT!?"

"Why are you so worked up about it? It was only on a dare. Why would I only go out with someone who asked me out on a dare?" I say quickly.

"Yeah, but... come on! A hot dude asked you out!"

"On a _dare_. Plus, when have I said he was hot?"

"You said 'I guess?'"

"Doesn't count."

"Fine, then, point him out, and _I'll _determine whether he's hot or not."

Wow, she's really into this.

I look around and see that white-haired dude.

"That white-haired dude."

Sango's eyes widen. "Which one?"

"Huh?"

Then I realize there's two white-haired dudes, but one has straight white hair and a different face; plus, he's reading a book. He's not the guy who asked me out; the dude who asked me out was a jock, and since when do jocks read books? Especially the book War and Peace. It must be the other white-haired dude. He's surrounded by a big group of popular kids, so I can't be wrong.

"The one not reading," I say.

I hear Sango gasp loudly.

Uh oh.

Everyone, run for cover, because when Sango gasps, especially like that, she's gonna blow.

I hurry and cover my ears.

"**OH MY ****_GOD_****! ****_INUYASHA_**** ASKED YOU OUT!? OH MY ****_FREAKING_** **GOD! AHHHHHHHH!**"

I look at her. "You done?"

She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Okay, well I-"

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!? I COULD HAVE ****_FORCED _****YOU TO SAY YES! EVEN IF IT WAS ONLY FOR A DARE! OH MY ****_GOD_****, KAGOME!"**

Totally unprepared this time, I may have suffered major hearing loss.

"Oww..."

"Sorry," Sango gave a sheepish smile.

I feel a presence behind me, so I turn around and come face to face with the person Sango was just screaming about.

"Oh, hey. D'you want anything?" I ask him politely.

"So you turned me down 'cause it was for a dare?" he questions.

" Uh... yeah, pretty much."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you care if I asked you out on a date just because of a dare?"

I look at him strangely. "Because what's the point of a relationship if you don't even like the person you're dating?"

He just stares like I've grown another rhino horn.

I just move to the other side of the lunch table and talk to Sango.

I do not like that stare.

* * *

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

I don't get it.

Why does she even care that it was on a dare?

Why isn't she like almost every other girl, immediately saying yes?

This is a challenging challenge.

I go up to the roof to just relax a little bit.

I go up to see my twin sister Chase up there too (A.N. Haha! Told ya, Inuyasha! I'm gonna be in this story too!)

"Hey, bro," she calls out to me.

"Hey, sis," I reply.

"Chase, could I ask you something?" I say warily.

"Aren't you already?"she jokes,"I'm just kidding. What is it?"

"Do you know Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wait, you _know _her?"

"I just answered that question."

"Right, right. Anyway, I was dared to go out with her, so I asked her out and she said no. And then when I ask her why she tells me 'Because what's the point of a relationship if you don't even like the person you're dating?' Why would she care about something like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

Chase sighs. "Y'already know Kagome's not quite like other girls, right?"

"Yeah"

"That means she doesn't think like other girls either. Most other girls, if you asked them out, even on a dare, they'd be thinking something like, 'Oh my god, hot guy is asking me out say yes', but Kagome actually thinks about the feelings of a relationship. When you asked her out, she was probably thinking something along the lines of ,'HA! He's asking me out on a _dare_? No way am I saying yes.' You see?"

I slowly nod. I think I'm starting to get it now. "So she'll only say yes if I actually LIKE like her?"

"And if she likes you. Plus, you'll have to prove to her that you actually do like her."

I get up to leave. "Thanks, sis. See you later."

"See ya later, bro."

I walk through the hallways.

I think of Kagome.

She's... kinda pretty, I guess.

She's got beautiful, wavy, black hair, sparkling chocolate eyes, and what I assume is a great figure, but her clothes are so boyish and baggy that I can't tell.

She also seems like a nice and funny person, the kind of person who'd make anyone smile, the kind of person who'd make anyone laugh, the kind of person who'd make anyone happy.

And right now I was pretty happy.

I smiled to myself.

And laughed a little.

Maybe... I was already starting to like her...

* * *

**A/N**

**Chase: Whew! That was pretty long!**

**Inuyasha: No, it wasn't. You're just lazy and fat.**

**Chase: Aw, why you gotta be so mean to me Inu-bro?**

**Inuyasha: I'm not your brother.**

**Chase: In the story you are!**

**Inuyasha: Keh!**

**Chase: Anyway, please review! I'll take criticism, but please don't be too mean. If you are, I'll send Inuyasha after you to kill you.**

**Inuyasha: Wait, what.**

**Chase: Just kidding! Anyway, review, and just so you people know, I can take compliments as well! And if I get any reviews, I might mention some in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all! So far, I have 3 favorites, 3 followers, and 146 views! That may not be a lot to some of you, but I wasn't expecting so many people to even look at my story! Thank you all who read it!**

**So, yeah. I'm going to be updating a lot quicker than most authors mostly because I've got more time on my hands than most other people, and I'm really serious about this story. I don't want to make any one of the people who actually like my story wait for months just for me to upload the next chapter.**

**Chase: Oh yeah, disclaimer. I don not own-**

**Inuyasha: You spelled "do" wrong.**

**Chase: Did I? Oh, I did. Okay, I do not own-**

**Kagome: *pops up out of nowhere* Heyy!**

**Chase: Hi, Kagome. I do not-**

**Sango: *also pops up out of nowhere* Hi guys, what'd I miss?**

**Chase: Oh nothin' much. I do not own Inu-**

**Miroku: *pops up out of freaking nowhere* Hello!**

**Chase: *frustrated* Hey. I do not own-**

**Kikyo: *pops up out of nowhere like all these other people* Hey, what's up?**

**Chase: STOP INTERRUPTING ME, GUYS! JEEZ! I'M TRYING TO TELL THESE WONDERFUL VIEWERS OF MINE THAT I DON'T OWN YOUR SORRY BUTTS, BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN EVERYONE KEEPS ON POPPING UP OUT OF FREAKING NOWHERE!? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS COMING FROM ANYWAY!?**

**Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo: *huddling in the corner* W-we're s-s-sorry!**

**Chase: Haha, it's fine. *turns to audience* I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: And I'm sure glad as hell that she doesn't!**

**Chase: Me too because, as I may have said before, I do not wish to put up with you.**

**Chase: Anyway, onto my story!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

I think about what I just thought.

Do I like Kagome?

Sure, she's pretty, and I admit that, but do I actually like her?

I walk into my next classroom.

Apparently, she's been in my 6th period class this whole year.

Along with her... loud... friend.

Sambo, was it?

Nah, no parent would be cruel enough to name their kid Sambo...

Oh, yeah! It's Sango.

The one Miroku's been crushing on ever since 8th grade (we're juniors now).

Speaking of Miroku...

"Hey, Miroku. What's up?"

"Well, if you must ask, I-" he starts to answer.

"Aw, dude, you were supposed to say 'the sky!'" I interrupt.

He looks at me strangely. "Aaanyywaaay, I asked Sango out!"

"Aaaaand...?"

"She said no," he said happily.

"And you are happy, why?" I asked.

"Because she actually talked to me! The first time this whole school year!" he exclaims with a grin on his face.

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, and also 'cause I finally got to feel her beautifully shaped ass."

I sweat-drop.

"You are the worst pervert this planet has ever seen."

"Why, thank you."

I look at Kagome again.

She looks so pretty.

She glances over at me and notices me staring at her.

A grin appears on her face, making my heart speed up (by a lot, actually).

Wait- my heart rate sped up. Isn't that, like, a sign that you like somebody?

My face feels warmer than usual...

Blushing?

I'm blushing?

Isn't that also a sign that you like someone?

Do I...?

"Hey Yash!" Miroku yells right in my face.

"AHH! WHAT?" I practically scream.

"Whatcha starin' at, man? Or rather, _who _are you staring at?" His face has a freaking Cheshire cat grin. Really creepy.

"Nothing!"

"Liar. Who or what are you starting at?" he continues to interrogate me.

"I already told you, it's nothing!"

His freakish grin grows even wider. "I'm quite sure Kagome Higurashi isn't nothing, Inuyasha."

My eyes are bugging out of my head. "H-how'd-"

"Oh, come on. I am the emperor, king, and sovereign of relationships! I can just tell."

"Yeah, that's why you can't get a date with Sango."

"Just shut up."

I copy his Cheshire grin.

"Dude, that smile is freaky, man!"

"I'm copying your smile."

"I've got a hellava freakish smile."

"Damn right you do."

* * *

**_Kagome P.O.V._**

"Yeah, so, apparently I got asked out by a jock too." Sango remarked.

"When's the first date then?" I ask.

"I said no"

"What was all that at lunch then? What, none of it applies to you?"

"This guy's an exception."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause he tried to grope me!"

I fall out of my chair laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny, Kagome!"

"You know as well as I do, that if our places were switched you'd be laughing your butt off at me."

"True, true."

I feel someone staring at me, so I turn around to face whoever's doing it.

Surprisingly, it's Inuyasha.

I just smile at him and turn back to Sango.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Yah? What is it?"

"I think Inuyasha likes you."

"Ha, yeah right!"

"No, I actually think he likes you."

"And why do you think that?"

"Well because he was staring at you for a while-"

"He probably thinks I'm some sort of freak then."

"- plus, he blushed slightly when you smiled at him."

"He did not!"

"How would you know? Your back was facing him when he did."

"Because there's no way a popular jock would like a nobody like me."

"Aw, don't say that about yourself, Kagome."

"But I am! I've got a boyish attitude, and I'm supposed to be a girl!"

"That doesn't make you a nobody."

"You're right. It makes me a weirdo."

Sango's about to say something, but then the teacher finally calls our attention up to the front.

"Tell you later," Sango whispers.

I nod slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N HI! Wow, I'm so surprised by how many people read my story! I so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any which way, shape, or form.**

**Onto the story!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

There goes the bell!

"Hey Sango," I say to her,"what were you going to tell me?"

"What? Oh, yeah! The school district is opening up an archery club! You should totally join!"

"Along with all the sports I already play?"

I play soccer, basketball, softball, lacrosse, and volleyball. I'd play football too, but that sport's too full of snobby jocks. (A/N To those who play football, I'm sorry! It doesn't apply to you unless you are a snobby jock)

"Oh, come on! You're really good at archery, so you should join."

"Maybe."

"So, yes?"

"Maybe."

"Oh! Kagome! Let's go shopping for clothes!" Sango brought up, out of nowhere.

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

I look at the clock. 2:40. I should probably be heading home now.

"Hey, Sango. I'm going now, k?"

"Bye Kagome!"

"See ya tomorrow, Sango!"

Once I get outside, I throw my skateboard down on the sidewalk and zoom away towards home.

On my way, I pass Starbucks.

I halt and go inside because I want cookies.

Correction: I _need _cookies.

Inside, I see Shippo, my 7-year-old cousin.

"Hi Shippo!"

"Hi Kagome!"

"So, what's up?"

"The sky!"

We both laugh at his little joke.

"Whatcha doin' here anyway?" I ask him.

"Oh, mom needed cookies."

Oh, really?

What

a

coincedence...

"Oh, Kagome! I got you some cookies!" Shippo's mom said to me.

NOT!

Shippo's mom always knew how much I loved cookies, so she always gets them for me.

"Thanks!"

I scarf all of them down.

"Wow, Kagome! A new record of 4.2 seconds!" Shippo exclaims while clicking the stopwatch.

I grin at him, showing all my teeth.

"Eww, don't do that. It looks gross."

'Hahahahahaha! 'Kay!"

After about ten minutes, I head on my way back home again.

As I roll past this dark alley, hands grab me and pull me in.

I sigh inwardly.

I knew what was going to happen now, it happened it all the books and movies:

1. The girl gets surrounded by big buff guys.

2. The handsome and strong dude comes over and beats the schist (a type 'o rock) out of them.

3. The handsome dude and the girl start dating.

4. Happily ever after.

I look around.

Big buff guys. Check.

Them surrounding me. Check.

Me crying? Hell no.

Handsome and strong dude? Nowhere to be seen.

Looks like I'm on my own.

So I take the spot of the handsome and strong dude and beat the schist out of these guys.

I am soon surrounded again... by unconscious bodies. Not dead, of course... hopefully.

Someone walks by the alley and stops and stares at the scene.

Guess who?

It's Inuyasha.

"Hey, a bit late, aren't you?"

"Uh..."

"What up?"

"Well, I'm staring at the scene in front of me. It's not a very pretty one."

I laugh wholeheartedly. "Haha, yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"I wouldn't call that 'fine'." he says, pointing to my shoulder.

I look at my shoulder. It was oozing blood and I didn't even notice.

All of a sudden, a wave of intense pain washes over me, making me gasp.

My vision starts to blur.

The last thing I hear was Inuyasha calling out my name.

Huh.

He actually sounded worried...

Who woulda thunk it?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Chase: Thank you all so much for reading my story!**

**To the reviewers **waves on the sand**, **dann**, and **Sarabear

**Don't worry!**

**I update almost daily!**

**Plus, I promise not to abandon or give up on this story.**

**Even if it sucks.**

**'Kay, onto the story!**

**Chapter 5**

**_Inuyasha P.O.V._**

As Kagome falls, I catch her in my arms.

I curse to myself, wondering why I couldn't be here earlier.

I debate over where I should take her.

I don't know where she lives, plus, if I did take her where she lives, her mom would probably freak.

I could take her to my place...

or a hospital...

If I took her to a hospital, her mom would probably freak even more.

Yeah, I'm taking her to my place.

I secure my grip on her, and take off towards my house.

As I arrive at my door, I step in and yell, "MOM! I'M HOME!"

She walks to where I am and starts to say, "Oh, hi honey! How was-," and stops after seeing Kagome.

"Oh my goodness! Inuyasha, take her to Guest Room #1 **(A/N There are a lot of guest rooms) **and I'll treat her wounds there."

As I take her to the room, I hear her say, "Dude, I'm not that hurt."

I look down at her; her eyes are open.

Then I take a glance at her wound, which doesn't seem to stop bleeding.

I say back to her, "Yes, you are, and we are going to take care of your wound."

No reply.

Huh, she passed out again.

I lay her down on the bed and wait for my mom to get here.

I really hope that cut isn't too bad...

BAM!

The sound of the door bursting open makes me jump in surprise.

"OkaythefirstthingwehavetodoiscleanthewoundInuyash agetsomewaterandsoapanddisinfectantformeokaydear?" she says in one breath.

"Uhh... what?"

"Get some water and soap and disinfectant for me, okay dear?"

"Yeah, sure."

I rush to the bathroom, grab a bowl and fill it with water, take a bar of soap, and a bottle of disinfectant.

I start to rush back to the room, but I realize mom forgot to tell me to bring a rag.

So I grab a rag too.

I zoom back to the room and give all the items to my mother.

"Wow Inuyasha," she says, "You did that all in 4.2 seconds!"

I grin, quite proud of myself.

"I could do it in 2 seconds," I hear an unemotional voice say.

"Yeah, I bet you could," I tell Sesshomaru sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?" he says in a warning voice.

"You bet I am!" I laugh.

"Guys, are you really going to fight over something stupid like being sarcastic?"

I spin around.

Kagome's awake again! (Yay!)

* * *

**A/N**

**Alas, I must end this terribly short chapter because I have to go camping.**

**Okay, bye everyone!**

**Tomorrow, or later today, I'll have a new chapter, k?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Chase: Oh my god, sooo soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I went camping, and when I came back I was too tired to think up of a new chapter. Sooo sorry! Anyway, here is your long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't frickin' own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

I wake up to Inuyasha and that other white-haired dude arguing because Inuyasha was sarcastic.

It's so stupid.

Correction: _They're_ so stupid.

So I say, "Guys, are you really going to fight over something stupid like being sarcastic?"

Inuyasha spins around with this giant grin on his handsome face.

Wait, did I just say "handsome face"?

Naw, I probably thought that wrong.

Anyway, so he grins at me.

"Uhh... you okay?" I ask cautiously.

"Peachy. Why d'you ask?" he replies, the grin still plastered on his face.

I sweat-drop. "'Cause you're smiling really weirdly at me... for some reason..."

Just then, Chase walks into the room (**A/N Heehee! I'm still in this story!)**

She smiles in a non-creepy way at me. "Hey Kagome! You doin' alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little scratch anyway," I smile in a non-creepy way too.

"A little scratch!? You bled so much you passed out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, come on. Most of that blood was probably from one of those guys. It's not like it hurts, anyway," I argue.

He poked my hurt shoulder, and it took all I could to not hiss in pain or flinch.

"See? Doesn't hurt," I say proudly.

"Liar. You're covering up your pain," he smirks at me.

He pokes me harder, and this time I bite my bottom lip hard to prevent myself from screaming.

"Dude, quit it. It's annoying," I tell him in my annoyed voice of awesomeness.

He pokes it again, this time extremely hard.

I take a quick shaky gasp and scream as almost as high-pitched as a dog whistle. My eyes start to brim with tears of pain.

I keep on breathing heavily through my teeth, ignoring everyone's looks of amazement and/or worry.

Chase: How do you scream so high!?

Inuyasha's mom (Izayoi): Oh dear! Are you alright!?

Inuyasha: OH MY FREAKING GOD KAGOME I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY!? BLAH BLAH BLAH

Sesshomaru: I wouldn't be surprised if ten dogs run right in here; your scream is so high.

The funny thing is, ten dogs suddenly sprint right in the room.

Hilarious.

"Woah, where did all these dogs come from?" Chase asks to no one in particular.

"Wow, Kagome! Your scream IS a dog whistle!" Izayoi laughs.

"I am never incorrect," Sesshomaru said in a proud, yet monotone, voice.

Inuyasha just kept on looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine now. You don't have to worry," I try to reassure him.

Keyword: try.

"NO, IT IS NOT FINE! I CAUSED YOU SO MUCH PAIN THAT YOU SCREAMED SO HIGH THAT THERE ARE FUCKING **DOGS **RUNNING AROUND THE ROOM AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT AND I'M SO SORRY KAGOME AND..."

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

I stop his ranting, "Inuyasha, I told you, it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore, and I'll just be going home now, okay?"

He takes a deep breath and says, "I'll take you there."

I quickly try to stop him. "No, it's fine! You definitely don't have to do that!"

He ignores me. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go."

I sigh inwardly. Does this guy listen at all?

"Hey Inuyasha," I call after him, "you really don't have to take me home. I'll just skate there."

"And where's your skateboard?" I hear him reply.

I freeze.

My skateboard!?

Where is it!?

WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS SKATEBOARD!?

I scream again, this time in frustration and despair, and more dogs appear.

"KAGOME!?" Inuyasha screams too, as well as running to me and picking me up.

"DANG IT, INUYASHA, PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT HURT!"

"But what are you screa-"

"BECAUSE MY PRECIOUS SKATEBOARD IS MISSING! HURRY EVERYONE! I GOT SOME RECENT PHOTOS OF IT SO WE CAN POST SOME 'MISSING' SIGNS AND MAYBE SOMEONE WILL FIND IT AND BRING IT BACK!"

"Kagome! Your skateboard is NOT some dog! We'll just get you a new one!"

"But... but my dad got me that skateboard..." I mutter quietly, but thanks to Inuyasha's superman dog ears, he heard what I said quite clearly.

"So? He can just get you another one, can't he?"

"No, he can't."

He looks confused. "Why? Are you guys broke or something? I can always give you money fo-"

"No. He's dead. Both my parents are," I say in a voice that would be used to say something like "Happy birthday!"

That shocks him. "Oh, uh, wow. I'm sor-"

"Don't you even start to apologize," I cut him off.

"Huh? Why?"

"Did you murder my parents?"

He face takes on that confused look again. "No..."

"Well, there you go. It isn't your fault my parents died, so I don't want to hear you apologizing, got it?"

He nods slowly.

I smile again. "Well, then! Leggo!"

He crouches.

I stare at him. "Uhh... what're you doing?"

"Get on."

"Your back?"

"No, my head," he states sarcastically, "yes, my back, now get on."

I climb on and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yup!"

We blast off into cyberspace, Inuyasha's body has turned into a friggin' poptart and he's pooping out rainbows and sparkles...

haha

Just kidding.

He leaps from top-of-a-building to top-of-another-building while I tell him where to go.

Pretty soon, we arrive at my place.

My... ahh... shack, you could call it.

Inuyasha stares at the house in disblief. "THIS is where you live?"

"Yeah..."

You see, folks? This is why I didn't want Inuyasha to drop me off.

"Anyway, I'll you tomorrow, Inuyasha!"

"Eh, eh, eh! Just you wait a second!"

"What?"

He makes a kissy face.

I simply punch him on the head (lightly) and walk into my house without turning back.

Okay, I do turn back.

And I see Inuyasha looking a bit dejected.

Feeling a tiny twinge of guilt, I blow him a small kiss.

He lights up considerably much!

I mean, he even goes far enough to catch and store it in his pocket.

And then he blows me a kiss too...

I get my baseball bat that I always have and hit the kiss as far away as possible.

After my home-run hit, I smile sweetly at Inuyasha, who's sweat-dropping, and wave good-bye.

I walk into my house.

My old shack, as I like to call it.

I flop down on my midnight-blue bed.

Hmm...

I'll have to go shopping for a new skateboard tomorrow, I guess.

My eyes slowly fill up with tears.

I lost my skateboard!

The one that my father gave me!

Maybe I can go back and retrieve it!

Yeah!

* * *

_A Half An Hour Later..._

I take long, happy strides as I walk back into my house.

Guess what?

I found my skateboard!

But it was snapped in two, so I did the same to all the buff guys that were, for some odd reason, still lying around in the alley.

Nothing a little super glue won't fix!

I'm talking about the board, people.

I flop down on my bed once again and look at the time.

10:43 PM.

I start to drift off into a deep slumber, but...

Oh my god...

I haven't started my homework...

... crap

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that's it for today!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I swear, I will not post another chapter until I get 25 reviews or more!**

**I mean it!**

**So REVIEW!**

**-Chase**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Chase: Hey guys! I am SO amazed by how many people have read my story! And since I now have 27 reviews I'm updating! Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I blah don't blah own blah Inuyasha blah.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

I ride my skateboard to school the next day, and the board didn't break or even crack.

Superglue works wonders, people, wonders.

As I arrive, I rub the extreme fatigue out of my eyes.

I stayed up til 3:00 AM doing my homework...

Stupid homework.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMEEEE EE!"

"Hey Sango," I mumble tiredly.

She tackles me just like she did yesterday.

"KAGOME, BAD GIRL! I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP MORE AND LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WENT TO BED AT MIDNIGHT!"

"Correction: 3:00 in the morning."

She gasps loudly.

Oh crap.

I hurriedly cover my ears, but they're still ringing after she's done with her screeching.

"Saaango," I whine.

"Sorry," she apologizes, but her face doesn't show any guilt at all.

"So," she says, " what's your excuse for staying up til 3?"

I sigh and tell her everything that happened the other day.

She gasps a lot during my story, but I give her deadly don't-you-dare looks, so she doesn't destroy my eardrums.

After I tell her the whole story of yesterday, her eyes sparkle and she says with that 'Awwwww!' voice "Oh my god! That's SOOO romantic!"

I raise an eyebrow. "How so, may I ask?"

"Well, he walked you home!"

"He was just making sure I didn't run into any more gangs."

"But you did."

"I had an excuse!"

"Yeah, I guess you do," Sango says with sadness mixed in her voice.

Sango knew my dad almost as well as I did, so we were both devastated when he and Mom died last year.

"Hey Kagome. How'd you get to school?" I hear a voice ask behind me.

I turn around and say, "Oh, hey Inuyasha! I just skated here. How else?"

He cocks his head to the right, like a cute puppy dog. "Skated? So you bought a new one?"

"Nope."

"So, what'd you do?"

"I went back to get it."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Hey, they were still knocked out when I was there."

"But-"

"Hey," I interrupt him, "I can take care of myself. I'm not like some wimpy girl."

"I know that!"

"If you know that, then you shouldn't be that worried."

"Keh! Who says I'm worried?"

"Me, and, if I asked, everyone else would too."

Then the whole class just stops what they're doing and look at us, saying "She's right, you know," all in unison.

Then they turn back to what they were doing and act like nothing happened.

"That..." I start.

"Was..." he continues my sentence.

"... CREEPY" he says.

"AWESOME!" I shout at the same time.

We both sweat-drop and look at each other.

"Uhh..." we both 'uhh' at the same time.

Double sweat-drop.

If my mom was here, she'd be all like "Ooh! Kagome I expect those grand kids to come soon!'

Yeah, she'd totally say-

No, no!

Don't think about her.

Her or dad.

I choke down my sadness and smile brightly at Inuyasha.

He blushes like a...

What's the word?

Ah, yes.

A potato.

He blushes like a potato.

I don't know why people say that; potatoes don't blu-

OHH!

It's TOMATO!

I smile sheepishly to myself. Haha, I'm such an idiot.

I suddenly feel the urge to pee.

"Be right right, guys. I gotta pee!" I tell Sango and Inuyasha.

* * *

As I walk out the bathroom, I bump into somebody's hard chest, falling towards the ground.

The person catches me before I break a bone on the cold tile floor.

"Thanks, and sorry for running into you," I apologize quickly.

"It's okay. I'm Koga, and you are...?" he says.

"Oh! I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"... well... see you later... maybe." I start to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"D'you think that... umm... you'd want to go out with me on Saturday?"

I stare at him incredulously. "Dude, we just met."

"I know! But I... I don't know... I guess I just feel sort of connected to you."

What kind of schist is he talking about?

"Look, how 'bout this. We'll become friends, then if I actually like you, then we can go out, 'kay?"

He grins at me, "Great!" and kisses my hand.

I bonk him on the head. "Waaaaaay too close."

"Sorry."

It turns out, we both have homeroom, second period, and lunch together.

"Wow," I say, surprised, "I never noticed we were in the same class."

"I have."

"You have?"

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you introduce yourself earlier?"

"I dunno."

"Whatever."

* * *

I plop down in a seat, pulling out the lunch box I had made the day before.

It's basically made up of a small handful of rice and...

Yeah, that's it.

But I'll live.

Sango always gives me a cookie or something.

I hold out my hand for my cookie or whatever Sango packed.

Nothing is placed in my hand.

"Sango?"

She looks at me with her eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry Kagome; I forgot my lunch."

I smile kindly at her and say, "It's okay. Here: have mine."

"Oh, no! I couldn't."

"Yes, you can. It's not that much, plus I'm not even hungry. Go on."

She smiles gratefully. "Thanks you so much, Kagome!"

Just then, Koga appears with a lunch tray in his left hand. "Hey there, Kagome!"

"Hi Koga!"

"Who's this?" Sango asks curiously.

"Oh, this is-"

"I'm Koga."

Oh, that's right. He can speak for himself. Haha, silly me.

"Yeah. He's Koga," I smile at him, and he grins right back.

I look back at Sango, and she sort of frowns at us, but the frown immediately switches into a smiley.

"Nice to meet ya, Koga!" She introduces herself, "I'm Sango!"

And then, here comes another addition to the table!

Guess who?

It's...

AYAME!

**(A/N Haha! You thought it was Inuyasha, didn't you?)**

Ayame sits down next to Koga.

"Hey Aya!" I yell.

"Hey Kago!" she yells back.

We've been pretty good friends ever since freshmen year, but she's got this crush on some guy and is always chasing him around, so we don't hang out as much.

We're still awesome friends though, don't get me wrong.

Ayame looks up st Koga and smiles dreamily.

Wait a second...

AYAME'S CRUSH IS KOGA!

Haha!

"Aya, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

"Sure"

"Sango, you too."

"'Kay"

We go into an empty hallway.

I turn my Cheshire cat grin on.

"Soooooo..." I start.

"Aya..." Sango says.

"What is it, guys?"

"How's that crush doing?" I ask as un-suspicious as possible.

"Uhh... good?"

"Hmm... you sure he isn't..." Sango says.

"Let's see..." I continue.

"SITTING AT OUR TABLE!" we both scream at the same time.

Ayame jumps. "N-n-no! W-Why'd you ever th-think that? Haha." she laughs nervously.

"Oh, come on, Ayame. It's so easy to see!" Sango shouts.

Aya deflates. "I-it is?"

I try to reassure her, "Don't worry! Me and Sango-"

"You mean to say 'Sango and I'," some nerd corrects me as he walks by.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you!" I threaten him.

He runs like there are lions chasing him.

Which there are.

In my imagination.

"Anyway, **ME AND SANGO **will help you out! You'll be smooching his face off soon!" I say.

She lights up and we all laugh while running back to the cafeteria.

As we walk back, we see ANOTHER addition to our table.

Yes, and this time it IS Inuyasha.

"Hi," I greet him.

"Yo Kagome"

"So, what brings you to our wonderful table here?"

"I... kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"..."

"Eh? Inuyasha? I said 'Shoot', meaning 'Go ahead and ask'."

"Can I ask you in private?"

"Yeah, sure," I turn to my friends, "See y'all later!"

"Bye Kagome!" they shout.

Except Koga.

He's just staring intently at us, eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha holds my hand and takes me into another empty hallway.

"So, go ahead and ask," I tell him as we stop.

"Will... will you go out with me?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I thought we already talked about this, Inuyasha."

"No! I mean, for real. Will you go out with me? i don't care about the bet anymore, I... I really like you, Kagome."

My eyes widen considerably much.

"I... I...," I try to find something to say.

I take a deep breath.

"Do you really?"

"Do I really what?"

"Do you really like me?"

He nods quickly. "Yes! Yes, I do."

"Good, because guess what, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I think I like you too," I whisper.

I hadn't even admitted this to myself, yet here I am admitting it to this guy here.

"HowEVER!" I say sharply, startling him., "If this is a trick, you're going to wish you had never met me. Got it?"

He smirks. "I could never wish that, Kagome."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

He stares into my eyes. "So, it's a yes, then?"

Another deep breath.

Smile.

"Yup!"

He grins and picks me up, spinning me around in the air, then slowly setting me down on the ground.

He gently grabs my chin...

and... he kisses me...

It's a sweet, innocent, chaste kiss, but guess what, people?

It was my first kiss!

I end the kiss and look deeply into his eyes, smiling.

He smiles back.

I try my Cheshire cat grin.

"WOAH!" he shouts, stepping back, creeped out.

I laugh mockingly at him. "HAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!"

'You know, Miroku does that same grin," he commented.

"Who's Miroku?" I ask.

"My best friend. He's got a huge crush on Sango."

"Oh, is that so?" I say, Cheshire cat grin back, and a devious glint in my eyes.

Actually, I don't know about the "devious eyes" part, seeing as I can't see my eyes.

"What're you plotting?" he asks, sounding kind of scared.

"Oh, nothing!" I lie.

In my head:

Operation: Get Sango and Miroku Together!

Operation 2: Get Ayame and Koga Together!

Step 1:

...

Yeah, I'm still working on this plan of mine.

But who knows?

Maybe fate will push them all together.

* * *

**A/N**

**Chase: Hey guys! So this time, I ain't posting til I get ****35 reviews****! So get reviewing!**

**Thank you all so much, again, for reading my story!**

**I love you all!**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**OMIGOD I'M SOO SOOOOO SOOOOOO VERY SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!**

**I'M SURE YOU GUYS DON'T REALLY WANT TO HEAR MY EXCUSES, SO I'LL SPARE Y'ALL THE BOREDOM.**

**Okay, so a big THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Except for this person - Guest**

**Guess what he/she said?**

**"This is stupid. Painfully stupid. These characters seem like they are based off you and your friends, only I would hope that people this obnoxious don't actually exist"**

**Well, ya know what "Guest"?**

**Screw you.**

**You don't have to be so mean. T-T**

**Anyway, I love you all (excluding "Guest") and onto the story!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

I wake up early and call Kagome, asking her if she wants a ride.

She said she's all good, that she's already halfway to the school.

Wow!

Man, that girl moves FAST!

(And that's why I love her :3)

I arrive at school about 40 minutes later.

As I walk through the hallway. Miroku pops up by my side and says, "Hey man, I heard you finally got Kagome to agree to go out with you."

I look at him strangely. "How did you-"

He cuts me off, "Dude, I already told you, I'm the king, emperor, and sovereign of relationships!"

"Except with Sango," I tell him teasingly.

"Yes, well, my Sango is a special one."

Then, speak of the devil, here comes Sango now.

"Oh! Hide me!" Miroku whispers.

"The fu-" I start to say.

"Shhhhh!"

As Sango passes, I see a gleam in Miroku's eyes.

Oh crap.

Poor Sango.

Miroku comes out from his hiding spot from behind me and sneaks up behind Sango.

I cover my ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! MIROKU, YOU DISGUSTING, PERVERTED, LECHER!"

Even with my ears securely covered, it hurts.

"Sango, must you scream so loud?" I hear Kagome's voice say, though because of Sango's screeching, everything sounds a lot quieter.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Sango screams again, pouncing on Kagome.

"Yes, Sango?"

"WOW, GIRL! YOU LOOK ACTUALLY RESTED!"

"Thanks?"

As they both blab on, Miroku slips me $70.

"Dude, what's this for?" I whisper.

"The bet, remember?" he whispers back.

"I don't want it."

"Well, a bet's a bet. You gotta take it."

"Okay, then."

* * *

**_4 SECONDS LATER..._**

"Hey, Miroku! D'you want $70 for no absolute reason?" I say.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, man!" he says, having completely forgotten about the bet.

"Idiot," I mutter under my breath.

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

Well, I guess I'll have to break it to Sango.

You all know, right?

I'll have to tell her about...

(in a whisper voice) me and Inuyasha.

All of a sudden, a random nerd passes by, shouting, "Inuyasha and I!"

"Shut up, will ya!" I shout back.

* * *

During lunch, I decide to tell her.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Mmm? What is it?"

"Can I tell you something WITHOUT you screaming?"

"..."

"Sango?"

"I can't promise..."

"Please Sango? It's really personal and important, and I don't want the whole school to know because of your extremely loud voice."

"... fine."

"Yay! Okay, so, um, Inuyasha and I are... d... d... da..."

"Come on, spit it out," Sango says a bit impatiently.

"Dating," I say in an almost-whisper.

"Come again?"

"We're dating," I say again in a louder and prouder voice.

Sango opens her mouth really wide.

My eyes widen as I hurry to cover up her mouth with my lunch tray.

"Sango, no."

"Aww..."

"SO!" Sango says, making my jump,"When's the first date?"

"You know what? I don't even know," I hadn't even thought about a date. Wow! I can't believe I forgot about something so important!

"You should go talk to him about it."

"Ah, maybe later."

"Mmm'kay."

Everything's all quiet and peaceful.

And then Koga and Ayame show up.

And Koga's got an angry look in his eye.

When he finally reaches us, he sits down and looks directly at me.

"Hi Kog-" I start.

"So," he interrupts,"I heard you're dating the dog."

I cock my head to the right. "Who's 'the dog'?"

"Inuyasha. I hear you're dating Inuyasha. Is that true?"

* * *

**I AM SORRY MY FRIENDS, BUT I MUST END THE CHAPTER HERE.**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

**HAHA.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

**AND DON'T BE MEAN LIKE THAT DOUCHEBAG "GUEST," OKAY?**

**XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey peoples!**

**Since I haven't posted a story in such a long time, I'm going to take about 5 hours from my sleep and use it to write this story!**

**Y'all better be grateful!**

**'Kay, onto this story!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I've said this about 7 times already. I don't think I need to say it anymore.**

**BUT JUST IN CASE, SO I DON'T GET SUED**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 9**

**_Kagome P.O.V._**

"Yeah," I answer Koga's question.

He looks surprised and a bit hurt.

"Bu-but you said that maybe we'd work out..."

"Nope! Koga, I said we could be friends and if I start to like you, I'd give it a try. Besides, I could never do that to Ayame."

Aya's face turns bright red.

"K-Kagome!" she yells at me.

I just laugh at her misery.

MWA HAA HAHAHAHA!

Okay, I'm done now.

"Where's Inuyasha anyway?" I wonder out loud.

"I think he's in the science room. Not sure, though," Miroku replies.

So I'm off on my dangerous journey to locate the whereabouts of Inuyasha!

I walk through the hallway, my feet making a _sqeak sqeak_ noise against the tile.

'Cause I'm wearing sneakers.

I don't have many other shoes besides sneakers.

Sneakers are good enough, aren't they?

Anyway, so I'm walking through this extremely long hallway, and when I turn around the corner, guess what I see?

Inuyasha kissing some other chick.

My heart feels like it's been stabbed, but I put on an expressionless face.

After all, who couldn't have seen this coming?

So I just stand there and wait for a few minutes.

Surprisingly, they're both so busy smoochin', that neither one notices me.

I decide to make myself noticed.

"WELL, I assume you've both had your fill! How WAS it?" I say loudly and EXTREMELY sarcastically.

"K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha yells.

"The one and only!"

"I-I swear, it's not what it-"

I cut him off, "First of all, I've been standing here for 6 minutes. Don't you go telling me it's not what it looks like. Second of all, wow. I honestly thought you'd last longer than ONE DAY. THIRD of all, guess what Inuyasha?"

"W-what?"

"IIII haaaate yooooouuu!" I say in a sing-song voice.

"'Kay, bye!" I skip away in a happy manner.

Inside, my heart has been crushed.

But as I start to think, the pain in my heart grows less.

What did I expect of him anyway?

Why did I ever say yes?

He's just being himself, a man-whore and a douchebag.

He probably tricked me into saying yes so he could get the $70.

That's it! He tricked me.

I never loved him.

I was just been manipulated... somehow...

Finally, I don't feel any pain anymore.

I just feel like a total idiot.

Just another idiot girl who fell for Inuyasha's charm.

Probably one among a zillion.

However,

this girl is still going to be different.

I'm not going to be hurt.

I'm gonna stand strong.

Who cares about love?

Certainly not me.

Oh wait. I forgot to tell him we are officially over.

This ought to be fun!

I go back to the lunch table and guess who's there?

**_De_**finitely not **INUYASHA!**

Please note the sarcasm.

He starts to say something, but I place my finger on his lips.

His stupid, man-whore, bacteria-infected lips.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We are now OFFICIALLY over," I say while smiling sweetly.

I skip "happily" away.

As I'm skipping, I call over my shoulder,"I'll make sure to make it Facebook official as soon as I get home!"

Sango and Ayame run up to me about 5.6 seconds later.

"Kagome! Kags! What happened?" they both shout at the same time.

"That bastard fucking cheated on me with some bitch, so I broke up with his sorry ass."

They both stare wide-eyed at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You... you've never cursed that much before..." Sango says in an awestruck voice.

"HE CHEATED ON YOU!?" Ayame screamed.

"Aya, calm down, girl"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! He CHEATED ON YOU AND NOW YOU'RE CURSING SO MUCH A SAILOR OUTTA BLUSH!"

And she continues this rant til the bell rings.

"I AM GOING TO SNAP HIS NECK!" Ayame continues screaming.

"Aya..." I say exasperated.

"YEAH!?"

"Please don't. I don't want you to get thrown in jail."

"Oh, okay!"

And we all skip happily down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey, I had to put SOME kind of sad/betrayal scene in the story SOMEwhere!**

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. READ IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello fellow readers!**

**Now, some of you who are reading this story may be like, "Oh Inuyasha would never do that!" in the last chapter.**

**Well, y'all should know by now that most of these characters are O.O.C. (Out Of Character).**

**Don't worry!**

**It'll all be happily ever after like every other cheesy love story!**

**Just how you guys like it!**

**Unless... you want some other kind of genre?**

**Adventure?**

**Maybe some fighting to the death?**

**Hey, I won't do what you guys don't want.**

**Soooooo...**

**REVIEW!**

**Review what they should do!**

**And no, I'm TOOOOTALLY not doing this 'cause I've got writer's block...**

**Anyway, review review review!**

**I WON'T POST UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT THEY SHOULD DO**

**'Cause... I'm stuck...**

**So if ya want a story, ya better review!**

**Love y'all!**

**-Chase, your beloved author**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**D'aww I love you all!**

**I gots me so many supporters!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for uploading so late, but I'm afraid I've got some bad news.**

**No, I'm NOT discontinuing this story- I would never do that to you guys.**

**However, I'm grounded for the ENTIRE SUMMER.**

**No electronics, no going anywhere with friends, no staying up late.**

**Sucks.**

**Well, I have Asian parents, so what do I expect?**

**(I'M KIDDING! God, I'm not racist)**

**Anyway, so if you all really have faith in me, please wait until the end of summer for a new chapter.**

**This is going to be the last chapter in a while, so I'll try to make it a good one!**

**Peace out!**

**Chapter 10**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

During class, Sango, Ayame, and I exchange notes.

Our conversation went like this:

**Sango: Sooo... who wants to get back at Inuyasha for being a dirty cheater?**

**Ayame/Kagome: We dooooo!**

**Kagome: How d'you guys wanna do it?**

**Ayame: Paint his car PINK!**

**Sango: Dye his hair PINK!**

**Kagome: Okay, how about pink car, ORANGE hair, and ohhh... hmm...**

**Sango: I know! Kagome can kiss another guy and show that she doesn't give a schist about Inuyasha anymore!**

**Ayame: Yeah!**

**Kagome: I dunno, guys...**

**Ayame: Come on! Don't you want to see Inuyasha's face when all THAT hits him all at once?**

**Kagome: Hmm... yeah!**

**Sango/Ayame/Kagome: Let's do it!**

And we were never caught by a teacher.

Booyah!

* * *

**BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!**

There goes the end-of-this-stupid-freaking-day bell.

I walk slowly to my puny locker (all the lockers are puny in this stupid high school) and lookie lookie!

What do WE HAVE here?

I ignore the white-haired dude as I take my stuff out of my locker.

As I start to take a step towards the front doors, he grabs my arm and drags me into an empty classroom.

"So... how's it goin'?" I ask, acting as if I had totally not been pretty much kidnapped.

"Kagome, about earlier today, you got to let me explain!" he cries desperately.

"Then do so," I say as if not caring.

But honestly, I want to know why he did it.

Why he cheated on me.

I thought he loved... me.

"I... I thought that girl was you," he "explains."

I feel like a ginormous elephant has been placed on my chest.

He could he?

He's even lying to me?

I glare at him with such an intensity that he slowly makes his way over to the wall and cowers.

"You're lying, Inuyasha. Tell me the truth NOW," I growl at him.

"How-how'd you know?" he stammers.

"That you were lying? Simple. You're half dog demon, idiot. You would've smelled the difference from me and her from miles away," I reply smugly,"Now, the truth, if you please."

His shoulders sag. "Fine. I was kissing-,"I cringed at that word,"-her because I needed help on a test and she said that she'd do it only for a price."

At first, I believe him, and I'm about to tell him if he's ever heard of original paying- like, with money.

Then, I realize something...

"When's the test?" I ask, acting curious.

"Uhh... umm... thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss... Friday?!" he tries to think up of an answer.

"Really? Well Inuyasha, I can assure you need not worry about that test," I say.

"Why is that?"

"Because," I lean in towards him menacingly,"there isn't one."

He gulps in nervousness and fear.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Will you actually tell me the truth sometime today?" I mimic the voice of a kindergarten teacher,"You DID say you wanted to explain."

"I-I..." he mumbles the rest.

"Speak up please, Inuyasha, I can't hear you."

"I kissed that girl, Kikyo, because she's my ex-girlfriend..."

"Oh, yeah. I go around kissing all _my_ ex-boyfriends too!" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Let me finish! She really wants to get back together, but I really don't. So we made a compromise. We'd just make out every once in a while so that she'd get her... 'fill'... and I wouldn't be _totally_ disgusted."

He says that all really fast, as if he's ashamed of what he does.

I sigh deeply,"Whatever," and start to leave the room.

"Wait!"

I turn around.

"Will you forgive me? Please, Kagome!" he's nearly on his knees, begging.

"I'll forgive you..." I start.

His face lightens up.

"... once you stop your monthly make-out sessions with Kikyo." I finish.

His grin falters, but only slightly.

"I'll do it!"

"Good. Because if you don't, you're gonna end up with orange hair and a pink car."

"What!?"

"Nooothing!" I sing.

* * *

_At Kagome's shack_

I'm doing this insanely hard math problem when my cell phone rings.

It's an unknown number.

I pick it up, press the 'accept call' button, and say "Y'ello?"

"Is this the Higurashi residence?" a deep, business-like voice comes out of the phone.

"Uhh... you could call it that," I answer.

I mean, I'm not kidding when I say my "house" is no more than a shack.

In fact, I don't even consider it a "residence."

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" he asks.

"Indeed I am."

"We have found some rather shocking news about your parent's deaths."

My heart clenches painfully.

"And that info would be...?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were murdered, and we have identified the murderer."

My eyes widen until they're almost the size of galleons.

(Haha, Harry Potter reference right there)

"Who is the murderer?" my voice sounds a bit quieter and hoarser than usual.

"Naraku Onigumo," he says.

My eyes widen even more.

I remember that name.

He was my father's best friend, and he just disappeared after Mom and Dad died.

Why do the people I trust keep on turning on me?

I sigh,"If I may ask, what's the latest news on Naraku?"

"We have traced him to the town of Tokyo **(A/N That's where Kagome lives) **and we think he is trying to seek you out."

"Alrighty then. D'you want me to do something?"

"Yes. We'd like you to move as soon as possible."

"What!? Bu-but I can't move! Sango and Ayame will miss me! I'll miss them! You can't make me move!"

"We're not making you; however, it's for the best of your safety."

"Can my friends come with me?"

"Do you trust them?"

"No duh. They're my friends!"

"Then yes, but only if they wish to come."

"Where are we moving to anyway?"

"Our headquarters."

"HQ 'o _what_, though?"

"Spies."

"Cooool! Like, for real?"

"Yes, like, for real."

I can practically hear the chuckle in his voice.

"So... can we sort out all the details now?"

"Yes. We will come to your house tomorrow at 1:00 PM sharp. Bring all your belongings if you wish, but no furniture."

"I don't own any frikkin' furniture. Does a bed count as furniture?"

"Yes, but you can bring your bed sheets and such."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. If this a joke, you better watch your throats!"

"Isn't it supposed to be 'watch your backs'?"

"It's SUPPOSED to be that way, but who cares?"

"Well then, goodbye, and see you tomorrow."

_Click_

Did I just agree to run away or something with a stranger?

Ah, whatever.

I pack what small amount of belongings I have, and decide to call Sango first about all this.

It took about ten minutes to explain everything.

After that, Ayame.

This time, it took about an hour and a half.

Yeah, Ayame's really... talkative.

Strange how serious talk about murderers and spy HQs turn into a hilarious quarrel about who's stronger: a unicorn or a dragon.

Naturally, the unicorn won.

After hanging up with her, my phone rang again.

"Y'ello?" I answer the phone.

"KAGOME! OH MY GOD KAGOME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS THE MOMENT YOU HEARD ABOUT IT!?"

"Inuyasha?"

"MY GOD KAGOME I AM GOING WITH YOU TO THIS HQ PLACE NO MATTER WHAT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"How'd you get my number?"

"SANGO"

Grr... Sango, I will get you for this.

"Whatever. Come if ya want. I ain't stoppin' ya."

"GOOD."

_Click_

Jeez! Y'all can't say a nice 2-second "goodbye" before hanging up?

People these days...

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what do y'all think?**

**D'you think I'm going too far with this story?**

**D'you think I should just stick to the high school thing with no adventure, just drama?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I'll be sure to post another chapter as soon as summer's over!**

**And just so you people know, I LOVE REVIEWS I FEED ON REVIEWS GIVE ME REVIEWS SO I CAN SURVIVE I'VE BEEN STARVING THESE LAST FEW DAYS.**

**Love y'all!**

**-Chase **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Good news everyone!**

**My dad "dismissed" my punishment of being grounded all summer, so here I am!**

**I just want to say, THANK YOU all who reviewed.**

**I love you all.**

**And... yeah.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

(this is after Inuyasha talked with Kagome in the classroom)

* * *

I jog over to my car to find Miroku sitting in the front seat.

"Dude, what're you doing in my car?" I ask him in exasperation.

"You SAID you'd give me a ride to my house," he answers.

"When did I ever-" I start.

"Come on! Can I drive?" he cuts me off. Purposefully, I believe.

"NO," I say automatically.

"Aw, why not?" he whines.

"'Cause you always get lost in the roads," I say.

"I do not!""

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do not."

"Do too- oh goddammit!" Miroku curses.

I try to hold in my laughter, but I fail. Horribly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude, that's cruel... and for payback, I'm driving!" Miroku screams that last part.

"No! Doooooooooooood!" I scream too.

He starts to drive away.

"Hop in! I know you can!" he shouts over his shoulder.

I know I can too. It's just that... *sigh* I really do not want to be stuck in a car with Miroku, especially when he's the one driving.

I guess I have no choice. After all, it's my car.

I run after him and my car and leap into the shotgun seat.

"Hmm... impressive..." Miroku comments.

"I hate you... soooo much..." I growl.

"Aw, I love you too, bro! Now, where do I live?"

*sigh*

This is going to be a loooooooooooooong drive.

* * *

After 5 hours of screaming how much he's like Dory (from Finding Nemo) at Miroku, I am exhausted.

I shuffle into my room, and collapse onto my bed.

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

I groan and pick up the phone, looking at the caller ID.

It's Sango.

"What is it?" I mumble into the phone grumpily.

"Hey, Inuyasha. So, Kagome just got a call from this guy who told her she's gotta go to this secret spy HQ to hide from this dude who killed her parents and me and Ayame are going with her and you should probably go with her too so I'll give you her number so you can call her and tell her you're going 'kay bye."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _**(A/N That's a dial tone)**

What the absolute fuck did she just say?

My dad tells me to record all of my conversations, so I listen to the recording.

_"Hey, Inuyasha. So, Kagome just got a call from this guy who told her she's gotta go to this secret spy HQ to hide from this dude who killed her parents and me and Ayame are going with her and you should probably go with her too so I'll give you her number so you can call her and tell her you're going 'kay bye."_

I still have no idea what's going on here.

I listen a third time.

Forth.

Fifth.

Sixth.

By the seventh time, I get it.

Ohh... Kagome's going to this spy HQ to be safe from the dude who murdered her parents...

**WAIT, WHAT!?**

I quickly look through my messages and see that Sango's texted me Kagome's cell phone number.

_BEEP BEEP BOOP _

_BAAP BEEP_ _BOOP_

_BOOP BOOP BEEP BAAP_

**_(THAT WAS THE SOUND OF BUTTONS ON THE PHONE BEING PRESSED)_**

"Y'ello?" Kagome's voice says through the phone.

"KAGOME! OH MY GOD KAGOME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS THE MOMENT YOU HEARD ABOUT IT!?" I scream into the phone.

"Inuyasha?" she questions.

"MY GOD KAGOME I AM GOING WITH YOU TO THIS HQ PLACE NO MATTER WHAT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" I just can't quit screeching.

"How'd you get my number?"

Seriously?

Of all the things she could ask, it's that?

"SANGO," I scream-reply.

I really do enjoy screaming... I don't I'll mind much if I do it for the rest of my life...

"Whatever. Come if ya want. I ain't stoppin' ya."

Oh, thank god.

"GOOD."

I end the call.

Oh, wait.

I forgot to say bye.

Shoot.

* * *

**A/N**

**How was that?**

**Review what you think in the... review... box?**

**Whatever.**

**-Chase**

**P.S. Make sure to review, or else I'll starve.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Oh, thank you all for reviewing!**

**I love you all!**

**And I would mention you all, but I'm waaaaay too lazy to list 103 reviewer names.**

**:P**

**Now, here's the chapter you may or may not have been waiting for!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I threw the stupid alarm clock out the window.

Outside, I heard a distant voice shout, "OW! What the heck!?"

Whoops.

I sit up in bed and stretch my arms up to the sky, yawning hugely at the same time.

I suddenly realize, if I go to school, I'd be two hours late to the moving of le moi.

Hooray, I get to miss school!

Wait a second...

That means I can sleep more!

Yaaaaaaaaay-

_SNNOOOOOORRRE_

* * *

I wake up again, feeling WAY more rested than on usual school days.

I look at my clock to see what time it is.

Wait...

Where's my clock?

...

...

Oh, yeeeaaaaaahh.

Heh heh.

Whatever, I don't need to know the time anyway.

I hop out of bed and put on a dark t-shirt with Jack Skellington's face on it and some comfortable worn-out jeans.

I walk into my tiny kitchen and make some ramen for lunch.

Then, I realize that I have a watch on.

Haha, silly me.

Turns out, it's 12:30.

Luckily, I packed everything yesterday.

And just to be a one-day a**hole, I packed my mattress too.

_KNOCK KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK_

Upp! It's Sango!

I can tell 'cause she used our secret knocking code.

I open the door.

"Sango! You decided to come?" I exclaimed.

She looks at me strangely. "I told you yesterday that I was coming with you, no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess it's sort of lucky that we've got no parents to stop us from going."

Oh, did I forget to mention that Sango has no parents, like me?

Well, I just did.

"Yeah, I guess," she says softly.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Oh! It's Ayame!" Sango says.

I get up and open the door again.

"Hey, Kagome!" she greets me with a big smile.

"Aya! Your grandfather let you come?" I say.

Ayame lives with her grandpa, since her parents are dead as well.

"Yeah, of course. He lets me do anything."

* * *

**_Ten minutes later..._**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Sango and Ayame cheer.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE PIZZA GUY!"

I open the door again... again quickly in excitement.

Seeing it's just Inuyasha with Miroku and... Koga?, I slam the door.

"It's not the pizza guy, guys," I say flatly.

"Aww..." they both say, disappointed.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Yay! NOW it's the pizza guy!" we all shout.

I open the door again... again... again, grab the pizza, and throw him the money.

"Keep the change," I say to him.

I carry the delicious pizza over to the girls and scream, "IT'S PIZZA TIME, GIRLS!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we all cheer.

* * *

I look at my watch and see that it's 12:59.

"Oh, man. The spy dude's gonna be here in a minute. Does everyone have everything?" I say.

"Yup!" Sango says.

"Yippity yip yap yoop!" Ayame shouts.

"Uhh... what?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, yes I do," Ayame says in a very sophisticated voice.

I open the door again... again... again... again and see that there's a sleek black car in my... "driveway."

It's more like a really short, wide, dirt road.

"Wow!" I wowed.

"Ahem," Inuyasha ahems.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why'd you shut us out?"

"Because you weren't the pizza guy."

"Oh."

A guy wearing a suit steps out of the sleek black car and turns to us.

"Hmm... I might have to make the car a bit bigger," he says in a British accent.

"*gasp* Are you, like, James Bond or something?" Koga shouts.

"No," he answers simply.

"Aww... this is no fun," Ayame says.

"'No fun'? Look at this!" the dude exclaims, pushing a button on his car remote thingy.

The car expands, and the next thing I know **BAM!** there's a limo in my dirt road.

"SUH-WEEET!" I scream, hopping in the limo.

My friends follow me inside, while the British dude takes care of our stuff.

"Miss Kagome?" he calls from outside the car.

"YEAH!?" I sort of shout so he can hear me.

"I'm afraid you cannot take your mattress with you."

"Aw, gosh-darn it!" I exclaim.

* * *

**How was that chapter?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**I'd prefer for you to say good...**

**Anyways, make sure to review!**

**Don't be lazy and not review!**

**And be glad I'm not one of those authors that take an entire month to update!**

**Well, I was before... but that was then and this is now!**

**-Chase**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**So, I will finally reply to reviews in this chapter!**

**(I'm only replying to reviews to my last chapter {Chapter 12})**

**KuramixMidnight: Haha, thanks. I try to make them do things that make my readers laugh.**

**Kittyof Death: ... So... you're "Laughing out out out out out out out loud"?**

**Warrior Princess Okami: Well, you probably wouldn't be able to bring your mattress either. What do you expect? Also, cool username you've got there.**

**ellarockabella: Aw, thanks! I'm glad I'm not "one of those authors" too.**

**Caloola: Thanks, but, you know, when you put the "..." after it kinda sounds like you're being forced to say it...**

**Guest: Wait, what? "**I read it and reciewed every chapter andx I didn't no my sis loved it 2**." So... you didn't "no" your sister loved it too? Thank you for the review, but you got to work on your grammar!**

**Merry Mary: ~~lol~~ Save the drowning man! XD Nice username, by the way.**

**inukag luver 1: Aw, thanks! I try to make it funny. I love making people laugh and smile.**

**Inuyasha3fan: Nah, most two-year-olds can't speak English. Anyway, this is supposed to be funny! What is funny that isn't AT LEAST a bit immature! Thanks for the review! Love you!**

** .angelo: Thanks, I will! In fact, I am right now!**

**gulliblewaffle17: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! But I'll do it anyway.**

**The Time Traveling Miko: Thanks! When you said "liked" you meant "loved," right? Right?**

**Mm'kay! Onward!**

**Chapter 13**

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

Turns out, Sango called Miroku and Ayame called Koga, so they're both coming along.

I remember telling my parents I was leaving to a secret spy headquarters.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Hey mom, dad. I'm gonna go to a spy headquarters with Kagome and her friends so we can all protect her from this guy who wants to maybe kill her," I said, kind of quickly.

"Mm'kay," Mom said.

"Yeah, okay," Dad said.

They're pretty cool with letting me do anything.

* * *

I meet Miroku and Koga at Kagome's door.

"Man, this house is puny!" Koga exclaims.

"Yeah, it's the smallest house I've ever seen!" Miroku agrees.

"How does her whole family fit in there!?" Koga asks.

"She lives by herself," I answer quietly.

"... Oh," Koga says.

I knock on her door, and hear a lot of screaming about... pizza?

The door swings open and there stands Kagome looking as beautiful as ever, with a big grin on her fac-

_SLAM!_

What the hell?

She just shut the door in my face!

"Uhh..." Miroku says in confusion.

"... What just happened?" Koga asks.

Then, this guy with a pizza walks up to the door and knocks.

The door opens again and, in a blur, I see Kagome grab the pizza and throw some money at him, saying, "Keep the change."

The guy walks away, whistling.

We hear a loud "IT'S PIZZA TIME, GIRLS!"

And a louder "WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

About ten minutes later, a black car parks in this dirt road thing that Kagome has.

The door opens again and Kagome, Sango, and Ayame walk out.

She (Kagome) stares at the car and says, "Wow!"

"Ahem," I say, expecting an apology.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Why'd you shut us out?" I ask her in exasperation.

"Because you weren't the pizza guy."

Wow, what an excuse.

I decide to leave this situation alone for now. "Oh."

This dude wearing a suit steps out of the car.

Turns out he's British.

And Koga, being the idiot he is, asks if he was James Bond.

He turns the car into a limo, which was pretty awesome.

We all step in, and the inside of the limo is pretty boring.

There aren't any strobe lights or TVs or mini fridges or whatever.

I guess I got my expectations up too high.

Then the spy dude tells Kagome that she can't... take... her... mattress?

She tried to take her mattress?

...

I can just imagine her trying to stuff a mattress into a suitcase, while troll face-ing.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry!**

**This chapter sucked.**

**T-T**

**I'll try to do better next chapter!**

**I swear!**

**I've just got a writer's block.**

**Review!**

**-Chase**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**I would apologize for not updating in so long, but I don't feel like it.**

**I'm in one of those dick-head, asshole moods.**

**Also, I'm lazy, so I'm not answering to reviews this time.**

**Sorry :)**

**Maybe next time.**

**Okay, let's go on to the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

Okay, so I can't take my mattress.

That's a bummer.

I'm starting to get sleepy, so reach into my sweatshirt pocket and take out...

... Mwa haa hahaha...

A giant human-size pillow!

It's the closest thing I've got to a mattress.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga stare at my giant pillow.

"How the heck did that fit in your pocket!?" Koga asks in disbelief.

"Why did you even bring it!?" Inuyasha asks.

"Can I sleep on your pillow?" Miroku requests.

Sango and Ayame are pretty used to my pillow, so they didn't react at all when I pulled it out.

"Is it really that surprising that I brought a pillow? I always bring my pillow with me, everywhere I go," I say.

"Yes, it's surprising! And is it really necessary to bring a pillow everywhere you go?" Koga asks.

"Hey, this is more than a pillow. This thing is like a teddy bear that I've never had," I explain.

"What do you mean it's 'more than a pillow'? It's just a pillow!" Inuyasha says.

"Nuh uh," I argue, "See?"

I pinch a certain spot on my beloved pillow, and my mattress appears inside the limo.

Thank GOD, the limo had a huge interior.

The three boys stare at the mattress.

"Awesome!" Miroku shouts in amazement, "What else can it do?"

"What do you want it to do?" I ask him.

"Give me... a giant pie," he says simply.

"What kind?"

"Blueberry"

I pinched a different spot on my gargantuan pillow of glory, and a second later I have a huge, steaming, delicious blueberry pie in my hands.

"Here ya go," I say, handing the pie over to Miroku.

Seeing as I'm not sleepy anymore, I pinch another spot on my pillow and it shrinks into the size of an iPod.

I stuff it back into my pocket just as the limousine stops.

I hop out, followed by my friends, and realize we're _inside _a building.

"Wouldn't it be easier to park _OUTSIDE _of a building?" I ask the spy dude as he steps out of the car.

"No," he answers simply.

"Care to explain why?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm too lazy," he answers.

"Spies... can be lazy?" Sango asks.

"Hey, don't judge! Spies are like normal people, just smarter and more sporty," he says.

"Huh. I did not know that," Ayame says.

The spy dude pushes one of the buttons on his jacket and a door just appears in the wall.

The spy dude-

You know, I'm getting kind of tired of referring to this guy as "the spy dude."

"Yo, spy dude!" I call out.

He turns.

"What's your name anyway? In my head I constantly call you 'the spy dude', so..." my voice just trails off.

"Ah, so you think about me?" he says, smirking.

"Please don't be an egotistical jerk like those two," I beg, while pointing to Inuyasha and Koga.

"HEY!" they both shout at the same time.

"Anyway, so... your name?" I say.

"My name is..."

* * *

**A/N**

**HAHAHAHA!**

**So, guys!**

**Review!**

**I have no idea what to name this dude.**

**So review any name requests!**

**I love you all!**

**-Chase**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter was so short **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Y'ello!**

**Chase here!**

**The majority of you wanted to call him Hojo.**

**BUT...**

**There was one review that made me laugh.**

**kitsune-snuggler12, his nickname shall be Jeeves.**

**Your welcome ^-^**

**Chapter 15**

_**Kagome P.O.V. (Sorry, I know you were probably expecting Inuyasha P.O.V.)**_

"My name is-"

"Oh! I have an idea!" I cry, pointing a finger at the spy dude, "Spy dude, your name shall be... JEEVES!"

"Bu... but my name's Hojo!" he exclaims.

"Okay, great name you got there. BUT I WILL STILL CALL YOU JEEEEEEEEEVES!" I shout.

"Why not something like Steve?" Sango asks.

"That's the name of the guy from Blues Clues, Sango," I explain.

"Jacob?" Ayame asks.

"No, that's the name of the shirtless werewolf dude from Twilight," I explain again.

"Exactly! You know how much I'm into wolves!"

"What about Gus?" Miroku asks.

"That's the name of that fat mouse in Cinderella," I say.

"HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA! WHY NOT JUST CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME: HOJO?!" Jeeves shouts.

"Jeez, Jeeves, settle down. Jeeves is a GREAT nickname! That's the name of that butler who's really really smart, right?" I say.

"Yes, but he's a BUTLER! I am a SPY!" Hojo screams.

"You probably shouldn't be screaming that out loud. Isn't being a spy supposed to be secret?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes Hojo. You do not want to be sent back to spy school, am I right?" a deep voice booms from... somewhere...

Out of the door in the wall came out this really tall guy who sort of looked like Inuyasha, but more buff.

"Dad?!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Oh, hey son," says the Inuyasha look-alike.

"You're a spy?!"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, you're not supposed to even know until you're 18, but then all THIS happened."

"Does Seeshomaru know?"

"He's 19, son..."

"Oh, right."

At this point I get really bored, so I walk through the door in the wall and come upon this room full of gadgets.

I whistle low in awe. "Man, this is sweet!"

I look around, and one of the weapons catch my eye.

It's a bow with a quiver full of arrows attached to it, but it looks really tech-y and chock-full of various additional weapons.

I mean, this bow has a hidden poison knife!

I hold it up and brace myself for whatever alarm might sound through the entire building.

...

Nope.

Nothing.

With a sigh of relief, I look back at the impressive weapon.

Funny thing is, it feels like I already know this weapon.

Like, I know what each button does, where all the hidden weapons are hidden, everything!

I push one of the hundreds of buttons, and it shrinks and turns into a beautiful silver charm bracelet.

I pinch a moon-shaped charm and it turns back into its original shape.

I find a target that's hidden inside the bow, and toss it all the way to the other side of the room.

(Note: this room is the size of a school gymnasium)

I stand with my back almost touching the wall and shoot at the target.

Bulls-eye!

I grab one of the hidden knives (non-poisonous one) and throw it at the target.

Bulls-eye!

Then I get and idea.

Instead of using an arrow, I use a knife to shoot at the target.

Bulls-eye!

I stare in awe and surprise at what I had just done.

How did I do that?

Eh, whatever.

I put everything back in the bow and shrink it into a bracelet.

I decide to go back to my friends.

(not without taking a few more weapons from the walls, though)

When I reach the room I was originally in, I see that Inuyasha and his dad are still talking about the same exact topic they were talking about when I walked out, and Koga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku are looking really bored.

"Hey, guys!" I shout.

They all look at me.

"Can we GO? NOW? PLEASE?" I scream-ask.

"Oh! Oh, yes. Let's go," Inuyasha's dad says.

He leads us to this lounge room that has *gasp* a refreshments table.

I charge at it, but as soon as I get there, a strong hand lifts me in the air while I am still running.

So, now I'm running in air.

"Woah, woah. Wait just a second," I hear Inuyasha's dad say.

"'Kay Mr... Inuyasha's dad," I answer.

He chuckles and sets me down on the couch next to Sango and Miroku.

"Okay, now I must discuss something very important. Something SOOO important, it will change your entire future... or not. It depends on your choice," he says all mysterious-like.

"What chu talkin' 'bout?" I ask.

"Do you wish to live the life you live now? Go to high school, college, get a normal job? Have guaranteed success? We can give you all that," he offers, "OR, do you wish to be a spy? An assassin? Work for us? Be trained to do anything? Go on missions?" he continues.

Inuyasha's about to say something, but his dad interrupts him. "Inuyasha, you get no say in this. You are going to be a spy."

Inuyasha's face glows with happiness and excitement.

"Spy," I say immediately.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha's dad asks.

I nod.

"Welcome to the team," Inuyasha's dad says with a smile.

"I'm going wherever Kagome's going," Ayame says.

"Me too," Sango agrees.

"Welcome, welcome," Inuyasha's dad welcomes them too.

"I'm going with Sango!" Miroku shouts, hugging her.

That leaves Koga.

"Uhh... I guess I'll be a spy too," Koga says a bit uncertainly.

"Welcome," Inuyasha's dad says.

"Hey! Why don't I get a welcome!" Miroku complains.

"Welcome," Inuyasha's dad says in a monotone voice.

"Now, we'll go pick out your weapons," he says cheerfully.

We arrive at the room I was in before, and the others walk around in the same state of awe that I was in before.

I pinch the moon charm on my bracelet and it grows back into a bow.

Showing Inuyasha's dad, I say, "I choose this weapon."

He nods. "Good choice."

Sango chooses a ginormous boomerang thing named Hiraikotsu.

It's got a lot of hidden weapons and stuff too, like my bow.

Ayame says she'll use her demonic powers, but that she could always use a good poisonous sword.

Miroku chose this staff thing called a shakujo.

"Why the hell did you choose a staff?" I ask him.

"I'm a monk. I can use it to do magic or exorcism stuff," he answers.

"Cool!"

Koga's more of a fist-kick-demonic-energy kind of guy, so he just went for a simple sword to go along with his natural powers.

For Inuyasha, his dad gave him this old-looking, cracked katana.

"You can also have additional weapons, but this WILL BE your main weapon," Inuyasha's dad tells him.

Inuyasha groans and says, "But Daaaad!"

"Nope. I'm not having any of that. YOU WILL USE THAT SWORD."

And we all cower against the wall in fear.

* * *

**A/N**

**Soo!**

**How was that?**

**Didja like it?**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Hey out there!**

**Soo... I decided to stop being a lazy asshole and answer the reviews again!**

**(Yaay!)**

**Also because there are only, like, three reviews so far for my last chapter.**

**KuramixMidnight: Mwaa haa haahaha! I stole the phone! Also, yes. Sesshomaru is a spy. It's like some sort of family thing. As to how this turned into a spy fanfic... well, a lot of reviews on the author's note "READ IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ANOTHER CHAPTER" (right after chapter 9) requested adventure, fighting, and "PLEASE MAKE IT HAPPY EVER AFTER!" (ThisgirllovesAllenWalker) so I turned this story into a spy fanfic.**

**kitsune-snuggler12: How does one "fangirl"? Like, scream and run around your room for twenty minutes? And your welcome for fulfilling your goal/dream.**

**earth princess terra: You sure do say that a lot... -_-**

**And that's it!**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

I can't believe it.

My dad... GAVE ME A FREAKING RUSTY KATANA?!

WHAT THE HECK?!

The others got, like, sick-ass stuff!

Besides Koga and Ayame, I mean.

They're just using their natural powers, like I'll be doing sometimes.

But, WOW!

Sango's weapon is huge!

And heavy! (oof!)

And Kagome's bow!

Just... wow!

It can turn into a bracelet!

I guess that makes it more portable, huh?

If only they had toilets like that...

I could go piss wheneve- NOPE!

Stop thinking, Inuyasha, your mind is unstable.

* * *

So, my dad then took us to our rooms.

Thankfully, we all have our own separate rooms.

I just lay on my bed, thinking about Kagome.

Man, did I mess up.

She seems so over it.

Wait, she only said she'd forgive me if I stopped that monthly thing with Kikyo... (which I did)

Forgive...

She never said she'd get back with me...

And she's all over with it, all done with it now.

I quickly sit up as the thought hits me:

Does Kagome not love me?!

NOOOOOO NO NO NO NOO!

This cannot be happening!

Augh, I can't take this anymore!

I leap out of bed and race down the carpeted hallway.

Reaching the desired location, I walk in and stare at the beauty in front of me.

I grab the awesome-smelling thing in front of me and take a huge slurpy bite.

Ahh, ramen.

How I love you so.

* * *

**A/N**

**Lol, so I'm gonna stop right here 'cause I'm a dickhead.**

**Also, because it's 3:39 AM o'er here and I'm sleepy as hell.**

**So far, this has been the shortest chapter I've ever written.**

**Sorry! Gomen!**

**I'll do better next time!**

**Love you all!**

**See ya!**

**-Chase**

**(P.S. REVIEW!)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**So, how's your summer so far?**

**Review what you've done!**

**... So that I can read what fun stuff you guys do while I sit in my room on YouTube, FanFiction, Tumblr, etc.**

**Anyway, now we shall answer reviews!**

**earth princess terra: I can always count on you to review the same exact thing every time ;) lol**

**KuramixMidnight: That ****_was_****my intention...**

**kitsune-snuggler12: ...**

**katewashere: It's awesome that you think so! ^_^ Thanks!**

**Inuyasha112fan: Eh, don't worry. I'm not really offended. You not liking my story just means you don't like my kind of fun and crazy. The way I write is just who I am, and if you don't like it then that's fine. It's just your opinion anyway. Now excuse me while I go look for a cliff...**

**animelover1399: Nah, I don't usually PM... but I'll do it this time ;) Happy reading.**

**Guest: Huh. Though I would've never actually named him Walter, it seems like a good teasing name. And I'm glad I made your day. **

** .angelo: You, my friend, are the one that is awesome. Thank you!**

**inukag luver 1: No. I won't. Lol, just kidding XP**

**Caloola: Nah, I go to my room and punch a hole through my wall when I'm depressed. Oh wait, I do that when I'm angry.**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

**_Kagome P.O.V._**

The next day, I lay on my bed.

Soooooooooo...

Booooooooorreeed...

*sigh*

I get up and try to find my way through all the hallways and doors that this HQ offers.

I come upon a door that leads outside to a large field full of targets and dummies.

Like, stuffed figures. Not, you know, stupid people.

My eyes brighten and I quickly pinch the moon-shaped charm.

I glance at all the targets and dummies, scattered around randomly, but still standing up.

Smirking, I sing-song, "Tiime to diiiiiiiee!"

* * *

_**Five minutes later...**_

"Whew!" I say, wiping my forehead and surveying the damage.

All the targets and dummies were toootally destroyed.

Stuffing lay everywhere, pieces of cloth litter the grass, chunks of wood- or whatever the targets are made of- scatter the ground.

Crazy thing is, while I was shooting and stabbing (with the knives) and slashing, I noticed the quiver never ran out of arrows.

Weird, huh?

Guess it's some sort of magic.

I didn't sweat too much about it.

I push a button and it shrinks back into a charm bracelet.

After that work-out, I'm kind of hungry, so I head towards the kitchen.

I walk to the door and almost walk through when I hear a muffled voice say, "Oh, I love you so much."

I freeze.

Was I just about to walk in to the middle of a make-out?

I really don't want to be the person who makes everything really awkward.

"Mmm, you're so delicious."

Umm...

Okay?

Wait, isn't that...

INUYASHA?!

Suddenly, I don't mind being the one making everything awkward.

I open the door and walk right in, and see...

Inuyasha... eating ramen?

He looks at me and says, "Oh, hey Kagome."

"Hey yourself," I reply in an exasperated voice.

"What's up?"

"The fact that I heard you making out with a bowl of ramen," I say, smirking.

He lets out a big laugh. "Yeah, I do that a lot."

"Dude, get a hobby," I say.

Suddenly, we hear a loud crash from another room.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asks nervously.

I roll my eyes. "D'you really think_ I_ know?"

I walk out the door and head towards where the crash came from, Inuyasha following close behind.

Another crash shakes the floor.

It seems to be coming from right next to us.

I open the door to my right and look around.

What I see causes me to laugh uncontrollably and fall to the floor.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asks from behind me.

He looks at the scene and falls to the ground with laughter like me.

What did we see?

Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga all with their heads stuck in drums.

Like, the music kind of drums.

I realize that we're in a music room, and that broken instruments are everywhere.

After I calm down enough to stop laughing, I ask them, "How'd you guys get stuck?"

A bunch of muffled noises come from the drums on their heads.

"I can't understand you!" I shout.

More muffled sounds.

I sigh heavily and grab the drum from the nearest head- Koga.

I yanked the drum upwards, and Koga's head appears.

He gasps a big gulp of air and grabs me in a tight hug.

"KAGOME! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he shouts.

I pat his back as I try my best to keep breathing.

After what feels like 10 seconds (it probably was) he put me down.

I took in a big gulp of air and went to help Sango with her drumhead.

* * *

**_That Night..._**

I lay on my bed, not able to sleep.

It's hot.

I switch to the left side of the bed and wait for the right side to charge.

Suddenly, I hear a strange noise.

Sort of like... scratching?

I dive under the covers and pull the blanket up to my chin.

Yay!

Now I'm safe.

Kind of strange how safe I can feel under a blanket.

I start to drift to sleep, when I hear that noise again.

Now it's like a crunching noise.

I say out loud, "Slenderman, or the girl from the Ring, or White Face, or whatever you are... shut up, will ya?"

Yes, I just said that out loud.

The sound continues.

I sigh and bring out the flashlight that's under my pillow.

I look around my room and nothing seems out of place, nothing's moving.

_Crrreeeeeeaaaakk_

I jump and bring the light to the door.

It's open.

It wasn't open before.

My voice shakes, "S-Slenderman, this i-isn't funny."

Then out of the blue, this... THING just jumps out of nowhere and attacks me.

My vision turns red.

Then black.

Now there's darkness everywhere.

* * *

I sit up like lightning and clutch my chest, breathing heavily.

Sunlight shines in from the window.

Was that just a nightmare?

Ohhh, thank God.

Just a nightmare.

I take a deep breath.

"KAAAAAGGOOOOOOMEEEEE!" a voice shouts from the side of the bed.

"Yeah? What is it, Sango?" I ask calmly, not startled at all.

"It's time for spy school!" she says happily.

"Alrighty then," I say.

I throw on a loose T-shirt and some basketball shorts, then brush my teeth and hair.

"'Kay, then let's go!" I say.

"Kagome, why did you look so scared when you woke up?" Sango asks, looking worried.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare."

"You okay?"

I laugh. "Sango, I'm fine."

She doesn't answer. Instead, she's looking me head to toe.

It's like she's inspecting me.

"Kagome," she says suddenly.

"Uhh... yeah?"

"D'you ever want to borrow my clothes?"

"NOOOOO! No nononono!"

Her clothes are WAY too frilly and girly and... pink.

Ugh, I despise pink.

"Woah, calm down. I was just asking," Sango says.

We keep on walking until Sango tackles me from behind.

"Almost forgot to do that!" she says cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N**

**Guys, all my followers, favoriters, readers who love this story... I just wanna say thanks.**

**All this support from you guys really makes me happy.**

**Lots of these reviews are awesome and supportive and you guys are the only reasons why I continue to upload chapters.**

**If I had never gotten a single review, or if all my reviews were mean and unsupportive, I would've probably just given up on this story.**

**But, like, 98% of them are great, saying how my story makes them laugh and smile.**

**And that's all I really want- to make people smile and laugh.**

**Some of these reviews say that these characters are immature and silly, or that this is all suckish.**

**Well, sorry, but I can't really help it if I'm an immature teenage girl.**

**Some of these reviews say that my story lifts up their spirits, and you know what?**

**That lifts up MY spirits.**

**So thank you all.**

**And please review.**

**-Chase, your beloved author**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Hey Inuyashers!**

**Yeah, I just made up a name for us Inuyasha-lovers.**

**INUYASHERS!**

**No? No? **

**Okay...**

**Anyhoo!**

**I'm sooo soooo sorry I haven't posted in so long!**

**It's just... well... it's SUMMER, okay! **

**Summer makes you feel all lazy.**

**Plus, I was at my cousins' houses for, like, four weeks.**

**Either my aunt or one of my cousins ALWAYS hogs the computer, and my Kindle Fire doesn't let me post chapters.**

**There. **

**My un-excusable excuse.**

**Let's answer some reviews!**

**earth princess terra: I promise I'll do my best to update every day! *crosses fingers behind back***

**KuramixMidnight: Here, have a nice piece of pi to de-hunger you: 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 51058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170 67982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408 12848111745028410270193852110555964462294895493038 19644288109756659334461284756482337867831652712019 09145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141 27372458700660631558817488152092096282925409171536 43678925903600113305305488204665213841469519415116 09433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118 54807446237996274956735188575272489122793818301194 91298336733624406566430860213949463952247371907021 79860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405 13200056812714526356082778577134275778960917363717 87214684409012249534301465495853710507922796892589 23542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309 96051870721134999999837297804995105973173281609631 85950244594553469083026425223082533446850352619311 88171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147 30359825349042875546873115956286388235378759375195 77818577805321712268066130019278766111959092164201 98938095257201065485863278865936153381827968230301 95203530185296899577362259941389124972177528347913 15155748572424541506959508295331168617278558890750 98381754637464939319255060400927701671139009848824 01285836160356370766010471018194295559619894676783 74494482553797747268471040475346462080466842590694 91293313677028989152104752162056966024058038150193 51125338243003558764024749647326391419927260426992 27967823547816360093417216412199245863150302861829 74555706749838505494588586926995690927210797509302 95532116534498720275596023648066549911988183479775 35663698074265425278625518184175746728909777727938 00081647060016145249192173217214772350141441973568 54816136115735255213347574184946843852332390739414 33345477624168625189835694855620992192221842725502 54256887671790494601653466804988627232791786085784 38382796797668145410095388378636095068006422512520 51173929848960841284886269456042419652850222106611 86306744278622039194945047123713786960956364371917 28746776465757396241389086583264599581339047802759 00994657640789512694683983525957098258226205224894 07726719478268482601476990902640136394437455305068 20349625245174939965143142980919065925093722169646 15157098583874105978859597729754989301617539284681 38268683868942774155991855925245953959431049972524 68084598727364469584865383673622262609912460805124 38843904512441365497627807977156914359977001296160 89441694868555848406353422072225828488648158456028 50601684273945226746767889525213852254995466672782 39864565961163548862305774564980355936345681743241 12515076069479451096596094025228879710893145669136 86722874894056010150330861792868092087476091782493 85890097149096759852613655497818931297848216829989 48722658804857564014270477555132379641451523746234 36454285844479526586782105114135473573952311342716 61021359695362314429524849371871101457654035902799 34403742007310578539062198387447808478489683321445 71386875194350643021845319104848100537061468067491 92781911979399520614196634287544406437451237181921 79998391015919561814675142691239748940907186494231 96156794520809514655022523160388193014209376213785 59566389377870830390697920773467221825625996615014 21503068038447734549202605414665925201497442850732 51866600213243408819071048633173464965145390579626 85610055081066587969981635747363840525714591028970 64140110971206280439039759515677157700420337869936 00723055876317635942187312514712053292819182618612 58673215791984148488291644706095752706957220917567 11672291098169091528017350671274858322287183520935 39657251210835791513698820914442100675103346711031 41267111369908658516398315019701651511685171437657 61835155650884909989859982387345528331635507647918 53589322618548963213293308985706420467525907091548 14165498594616371802709819943099244889575712828905 92323326097299712084433573265489382391193259746366 73058360414281388303203824903758985243744170291327 65618093773444030707469211201913020330380197621101 10044929321516084244485963766983895228684783123552 65821314495768572624334418930396864262434107732269 78028073189154411010446823252716201052652272111660 39666557309254711055785376346682065310989652691862 05647693125705863566201855810072936065987648611791 04533488503461136576867532494416680396265797877185 56084552965412665408530614344431858676975145661406 80070023787765913440171274947042056223053899456131 40711270004078547332699390814546646458807972708266 83063432858785698305235808933065757406795457163775 25420211495576158140025012622859413021647155097925 92309907965473761255176567513575178296664547791745 01129961489030463994713296210734043751895735961458 90193897131117904297828564750320319869151402870808 59904801094121472213179476477726224142548545403321 57185306142288137585043063321751829798662237172159 16077166925474873898665494945011465406284336639379 00397692656721463853067360965712091807638327166416 27488880078692560290228472104031721186082041900042 29661711963779213375751149595015660496318629472654 73642523081770367515906735023507283540567040386743 51362222477158915049530984448933309634087807693259 93978054193414473774418426312986080998886874132604 72156951623965864573021631598193195167353812974167 72947867242292465436680098067692823828068996400482 43540370141631496589794092432378969070697794223625 08221688957383798623001593776471651228935786015881 61755782973523344604281512627203734314653197777416 03199066554187639792933441952154134189948544473456 73831624993419131814809277771038638773431772075456 54532207770921201905166096280490926360197598828161 33231666365286193266863360627356763035447762803504 50777235547105859548702790814356240145171806246436 26794561275318134078330336254232783944975382437205 83531147711992606381334677687969597030983391307710 98704085913374641442822772634659470474587847787201 92771528073176790770715721344473060570073349243693 11383504931631284042512192565179806941135280131470 13047816437885185290928545201165839341965621349143 41595625865865570552690496520985803385072242648293 97285847831630577775606888764462482468579260395352 77348030480290058760758251047470916439613626760449 25627420420832085661190625454337213153595845068772 46029016187667952406163425225771954291629919306455 37799140373404328752628889639958794757291746426357 45525407909145135711136941091193932519107602082520 26187985318877058429725916778131496990090192116971 73727847684726860849003377024242916513005005168323 36435038951702989392233451722013812806965011784408 74519601212285993716231301711444846409038906449544 40061986907548516026327505298349187407866808818338 51022833450850486082503930213321971551843063545500 76682829493041377655279397517546139539846833936383 04746119966538581538420568533862186725233402830871 12328278921250771262946322956398989893582116745627 01021835646220134967151881909730381198004973407239 61036854066431939509790190699639552453005450580685 50195673022921913933918568034490398205955100226353 53619204199474553859381023439554495977837790237421 61727111723643435439478221818528624085140066604433 25888569867054315470696574745855033232334210730154 59405165537906866273337995851156257843229882737231 98987571415957811196358330059408730681216028764962 86744604774649159950549737425626901049037781986835 93814657412680492564879855614537234786733039046883 83436346553794986419270563872931748723320837601123 02991136793862708943879936201629515413371424892830 72201269014754668476535761647737946752004907571555 27819653621323926406160136358155907422020203187277 60527721900556148425551879253034351398442532234157 62336106425063904975008656271095359194658975141310 34822769306247435363256916078154781811528436679570 61108615331504452127473924544945423682886061340841 48637767009612071512491404302725386076482363414334 62351897576645216413767969031495019108575984423919 86291642193994907236234646844117394032659184044378 05133389452574239950829659122850855582157250310712 57012668302402929525220118726767562204154205161841 63484756516999811614101002996078386909291603028840 02691041407928862150784245167090870006992821206604 18371806535567252532567532861291042487761825829765 15795984703562226293486003415872298053498965022629 17487882027342092222453398562647669149055628425039 12757710284027998066365825488926488025456610172967 02664076559042909945681506526530537182941270336931 37851786090407086671149655834343476933857817113864 55873678123014587687126603489139095620099393610310 29161615288138437909904231747336394804575931493140 52976347574811935670911013775172100803155902485309 06692037671922033229094334676851422144773793937517 03443661991040337511173547191855046449026365512816 22882446257591633303910722538374218214088350865739 17715096828874782656995995744906617583441375223970 96834080053559849175417381883999446974867626551658 27658483588453142775687900290951702835297163445621 29640435231176006651012412006597558512761785838292 04197484423608007193045761893234922927965019875187 21272675079812554709589045563579212210333466974992 35630254947802490114195212382815309114079073860251 52274299581807247162591668545133312394804947079119 15326734302824418604142636395480004480026704962482 01792896476697583183271314251702969234889627668440 32326092752496035799646925650493681836090032380929 34595889706953653494060340216654437558900456328822 50545255640564482465151875471196218443965825337543 88569094113031509526179378002974120766514793942590 29896959469955657612186561967337862362561252163208 62869222103274889218654364802296780705765615144632 04692790682120738837781423356282360896320806822246 80122482611771858963814091839036736722208883215137 55600372798394004152970028783076670944474560134556 41725437090697939612257142989467154357846878861444 58123145935719849225284716050492212424701412147805 73455105008019086996033027634787081081754501193071 41223390866393833952942578690507643100638351983438 93415961318543475464955697810382930971646514384070 07073604112373599843452251610507027056235266012764 84830840761183013052793205427462865403603674532865 10570658748822569815793678976697422057505968344086 97350201410206723585020072452256326513410559240190 27421624843914035998953539459094407046912091409387 00126456001623742880210927645793106579229552498872 75846101264836999892256959688159205600101655256375 67856672279661988578279484885583439751874454551296 56344348039664205579829368043522027709842942325330 22576341807039476994159791594530069752148293366555 66156787364005366656416547321704390352132954352916 94145990416087532018683793702348886894791510716378 52902345292440773659495630510074210871426134974595 61513849871375704710178795731042296906667021449863 74645952808243694457897723300487647652413390759204 34019634039114732023380715095222010682563427471646 02433544005152126693249341967397704159568375355516 67302739007497297363549645332888698440611964961627 73449518273695588220757355176651589855190986665393 54948106887320685990754079234240230092590070173196 03622547564789406475483466477604114632339056513433 06844953979070903023460461470961696886885014083470 40546074295869913829668246818571031887906528703665 08324319744047718556789348230894310682870272280973 62480939962706074726455399253994428081137369433887 29406307926159599546262462970706259484556903471197 29964090894180595343932512362355081349490043642785 27138315912568989295196427287573946914272534366941 53236100453730488198551706594121735246258954873016 76002988659257866285612496655235338294287854253404 83083307016537228563559152534784459818313411290019 99205981352205117336585640782648494276441137639386 69248031183644536985891754426473998822846218449008 77769776312795722672655562596282542765318300134070 92233436577916012809317940171859859993384923549564 00570995585611349802524990669842330173503580440811 68552653117099570899427328709258487894436460050410 89226691783525870785951298344172953519537885534573 74260859029081765155780390594640873506123226112009 37310804854852635722825768203416050484662775045003 12620080079980492548534694146977516493270950493463 93824322271885159740547021482897111777923761225788 73477188196825462981268685817050740272550263329044 97627789442362167411918626943965067151577958675648 23993917604260176338704549901761436412046921823707 64887834196896861181558158736062938603810171215855 27266830082383404656475880405138080163363887421637 14064354955618689641122821407533026551004241048967 83528588290243670904887118190909494533144218287661 81031007354770549815968077200947469613436092861484 94178501718077930681085469000944589952794243981392 13505586422196483491512639012803832001097738680662 87792397180146134324457264009737425700735921003154 15089367930081699805365202760072774967458400283624 05346037263416554259027601834840306811381855105979 70566400750942608788573579603732451414678670368809 88060971642584975951380693094494015154222219432913 02173912538355915031003330325111749156969174502714 9433151558854039221640972291011290355218157628232. ..**

**InuKagTrueLove: Huh. I must be really entertaining.**

**Caloola: Well, who doesn't make out with their favorite food every once in a while, right?**

** .angelo: DON'T BE SAD! HERE, I'LL WRITE A THOUSAND FUNNY CHAPTERS SO YOU WON'T BE SAD! JUST DON'T... BE... SAAAADD! I hate sadness. It makes me sad. **

**animelover1399: Am I? Great! And to answer your question about my age, well, just look at my profile.**

**katewashere: Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, duuuuuuuuuuddde, doooood.**

**noraline-chan who loves inu: If my story's awesome than you are... more?... awesome...?**

** .angelo: There are plenty of funnier stories than the one I write. Read those while I sit in front of my computer for 16 hours trying to think up of something decent.**

**ALSO, even though he/she (I'm thinking she) hasn't reviewed on the last chapter, Chapter 17, I'm giving a shout-out to him/her because he/she reviewed on every chapter from 1-12.**

**Thanks 4Eva Dreaming!**

**Okay, so I've been noticing for a while that the chapters don't really line up with the number of chapters or something. So what I'm gonna do is skip a chapter so the 19th chapter will be Chapter 19.**

**Chapter 18 is gone.**

**Disclaimer: I do believe I stopped doing this since, like, chapter 5, was it? Whatever. I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 19**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

The teacher walks up to the front of the room.

"Okay people, today we'll be working on weapon training!"

I can hear Inuyasha mutter something under his breath.

Something about "stupid fucking rusty excuse for a sword."

The teacher takes us to the gym, where there are about a gazillion dummies.

"Whoever destroys the most dummies will be given a Snickers bar at the end of class!" the teacher shouts.

Everyone freezes, then turns to look at each other very slowly.

Then everything practically explodes.

"THAT SNICKERS BAR IS MINE!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!"

"FUCK ALL OF YOU, IT"S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"WE'RE LIKE THE SEAGULLS FROM FINDING NEMO!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"You may begin!" the teacher has to shout REALLY loud.

Everybody, including me, of course, dashes forward and slashes and chops and stabs as many dummies as possible.

In the end, it turns out that nobody even used their weapons.

And we were reminding by the teacher that we were all "stupid fucking rusty excuses for students."

...

"Now! We are going to ACTUALLY use our weapons! How many know how to actually use their weapon?" the teacher, Totosai or something, asks.

I, instinctively, raise my hand.

Along with one other guy.

"You two shall fight and show the class how a real battle looks like! Ready? Begin!"

"Huh? What?" I say.

Then the guy just appears out of nowhere and tries to shank me with his katana!

I step back in time, though.

"Totosai! Is this guy ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I shout.

"Of course! That's what people do in battle, you know!"

I dodged another shank attack.

And another.

And another.

And another.

"Dude! Do SOMETHING besides SHANKING!" I yell at the guy.

Then he disappears.

Huh?

I look all around.

"Where'd he go?" I ask myself.

"Kagome! Look out!" I hear Sango scream.

I look behind me.

THE FUDGE?!

WHEN'D HE GET HERE?!

He tries to cut me in half, but I side-step.

Wait a second...

HE JUST GAVE ME A CUT ON THE FACE!

OH, SHIT JUST GOT REAL!

I pinch my bracelet and it transforms into my bow.

I pull out the poison knife and do my own shank.

He blocks it with his sword, but the poison starts to make it melt.

Dropping it, he tries with hand-to-hand combat.

But I don't use hand.

I USE PLATINUM ARROWS MOTHER-FUDGER!

Just kidding, they're steel.

I try shooting him, but he's like a ninja.

Zoom, zoom. That's just how he rolls.

I start to get tired after a while, and I only have one more arrow.

Sluggishly, I shoot at his... _general_ direction.

Miss.

He appears, sort of hovering, behind me and grabs these shuriken out of nowhere.

He throws them at me.

I try to dodge, but I'm too pooped.

Haha, pooped.

"KAGOME!"

A giant blade appears out of nowhere and blocks them all.

It's... Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha?" I ask, "Where'd you get that huge sword?"

"Huge?" he responds, confused, "This is just my crappy old katan- HOLY SHIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO IT?!"

The guy grabs more shuriken and aims them at Inuyasha this time.

But before he does, I sneak up behind him and give him a sleep-pinch.

Snore, snore, mother-fudger.

I go back to Inuyasha.

"What d'you think happened to it?" I say.

"The urge to PROTECT!" Totosai shouts.

"Huh?" we both say.

"Inuyasha's sword, Tetsaiga, has a purpose, and that is to protect. That is why, when he wanted to protect you, it grew into its true form."

"Awesome!" I exclaim, "It's not that much of a stupid fucking rusty excuse for a sword NOW, is it, Inuyasha?"

"Hehe, I guess not," he responds sheepishly.

The bell rings right at that moment.

I pat his head.

"Good doggy!" I say.

He gives me a WTF look.

I just laugh and head on towards the door.

"WAIT!" Totosai shouts.

Everyone turns to look at him.

"Ayame..." he says.

Everyone's eyes turn to Ayame.

"won the Snickers bar!" he finishes, bringing out a Snickers from behind his back.

Ayame runs up to him and snatches it out of his hands.

"AWW YEAH MOTHER-FUCKERS!" she screams.

Then she gobbles it in one bite, wrapper and all.

* * *

**_T__hat__ night..._**

I lay on the bed, thinking about my cruddy lovelife.

Do I still love him?

Heck, yeah.

Of course I still love him.

One can't just make those feelings go away.

But I don't know if I want to be with him.

I mean, as much as I love him, I don't trust him as much anymore.

I could totally trust him to, I don't know, wash the dishes or clean the bathtub or even to protect me.

But I can't trust him with my feelings yet.

I already forgave him for cheating.

After all, it wasn't REALLY his fault.

Was it?

Even if it was, I don't think I can't NOT forgive him.

Hating is a bit too much work.

I sigh and turn on my side.

I start to drift away into sleep, but then...

What was that?

Some sound, like... footsteps?

I stay still as a rock.

_"Hello"_

I sharply take in a deep breath.

_"I'm sorry I scared you the other night."_

I don't say anything.

I am too terrified right now to say say anything.

_"Look at me, please."_

Shaking, I sit up and look around until my eyes lay on...

No way.

_"Glad to see your old uncle Naraku?" he says, smiling like he used to._

"No, go away you piece of shit," I reply, hiding all my fear from him.

_"Now, now. Is that really how you should address your good ol-"_

"I SAID GO AWAY!" I scream, jumping up and punching...

Air.

Was he never there?

I sigh in relief.

Then I feel a slight coldness on my shoulders.

_"I won't disappear that easily."_

* * *

I wake up, laying on my bed, hair a mess, and gasping for air.

Was... was that REALLY a dream?

It seemed so real.

Whatever. Forget about it and it'll never bother you again, Kagome.

Haha, thinking to myself is fun.

I smile, then get ready for the day.

Just don't think about it.

* * *

**OKAY!**

**That was chapter 18, hope you liked it!**

**I tried to make it extra special and lengthy to make up for not posting in such a long time.**

**Okay, bye!**

**-Chase**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for being out for so long! ^-^**

**School just kills, you know?**

**Anyway, I don't have that much time to write a very long chapter, and I'm not doing the review answering thing anymore.**

**It's not like people read my answers anyway, haha.**

**So, if you have a question, or a request or whatever, I'll answer to that, okay?**

**Other then that, no more!**

**Hahaha, let's move on to the chapter you guys have probably been waiting for.**

**Chapter 20**

**_Inuyasha P.O.V. _****(A/N Haha, I haven't done his Point of View in a while, huh?)**

Yesterday was so out of whack.

I can't believe that shitty sword was a giant fang thing.

That totally makes up for its appearance.

Right now, I'm walking around this place, just looking around, for nothing in particular.

My thoughts drift to topics of everything.

Pizza, ramen, spy stuff, ramen, brownies, ramen, do they give homework at this school?, ramen, RAMEN, **RAMEN,****_ RAMEEEEENN_**

And Kagome...

Oh god, even as I think of her, my heart just, I don't know, goes **ba-THOOMP**.

It DOES NOT usually do that.

And I can't believe I... cheated...

I broke her heart.

But she seems fine now for some reason.

Did she really get over it that easy?

Other girls would be...

Of course. Kagome's NOTHING like other girls.

I guess that's what I... love?

Yeah, that's it!

That what I **LOVE** about her!

One of the many, many things I love about her.

I grin to myself.

Wait a second.

This isn't like me at all...

I'm usually a big asshole douchebag.

Now I'm thinking these nice lovey thoughts...

I think... I like this a lot better than when I was a jock.

It used to put a sort of pressure on me, like, I HAD to be manly and a jerk all the time.

Now, no one's pressuring me to be whatever (other than to be a spy).

I like this feel.

It feels free.

It-

**BOOMP**

What was that?

"Whoops! Sorry, I spaced out a bit there!" I apologize.

It's Kagome!

She's giving me this dumbfounded look.

"Inuysha...? You're... apologizing?" she says slowly.

I blink.

Wait a second.

I just apologized.

I grin suddenly.

"Yup! I apologized! Man, this feels pretty good!" I exclaim loudly.

She laughs and asks, "Is this the _real_ you?"

"Uh... I guess? Yeah, this is me," I answer dumbly.

"I like this you! It's a lot better than your douchey mask you had on at the high school!" she says, smiling hugely.

She likes me!

Yesss!

"You wanna go get something to eat? I starving like a moose!" she exclaims.

"A... moose?" I ask.

"Uh huh! Let's go!"

We head towards the cafeteria, her dragging me with our hands held together.

Her hands really soft...

And small!

Wow!

Jeez, with these thoughts I wouldn't be surprised if there were hearts in my eyes.

As we pass by a mirror on the wall, I can see that there really are hearts in my eyes.

Oh, well, I'm not surprised.

She suddenly stops and I crash into her.

"OOF! What the-" I shout, only to be silenced with a small finger.

"Sshhh!" she shushes me, grinning.

She then points over to the room on my right.

I peek in and see-

THE HELL?!

I'm pulled back into the hallway by Kagome and she drags me back down towards the cafeteria.

"Wasn't that sweet?" she squeals over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply suspiciously.

Kagome can squeal?

Like a girl?

Well anyway... Miroku!

Seems that you really DID manage to snag "her".

I smirk.

Good going, buddy.

* * *

We finally make it to the cafeteria.

"Th...that... took waaaayy... too long," I gasp for air.

"So...Sorry! I got lost once... twice... five times... was it seven?" she starts talking to herself.

I shake my head and grab her hand, dragging her to the food.

* * *

Ahh, ramen.

"You know..." I hear Kagome say softly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know what I am," she says.

I spit out some ramen.

"Wh-what?" I sputter, "Like, you could be an alien?"

"Don't be ridiculous, egghead."

Egghead?

"I mean it like, I don't know if I really am a tomboy," she says.

Oh.

Well.

That's, I must admit, a little disappointing that she's not an alien.

That'd be pretty cool.

"I mean, I like skateboarding, fighting, talking like a guy, playing Halo and CoD, and dressing boyishly and stuff..." she trails off for a bit, "But I can feel it right in here," she points at her heart, "Sometimes, I feel like giggling, or saying 'Awww' at something cute, or wearing something OTHER than basketball shorts."

Huh, I guess that explains that little squeal from earlier.

"It's weird! Like, I'll be all attracted to this black skirt maybe, but then I see a hot pink skirt and immediately back off. Or, I see a pretty cool blue bag, but then I see a magenta-ish purse and reject it. It's like... I'm in between a tomboy and a girl."

"Well..." I start, rising up from my chair and walking towards her.

She looks up, and I see her face is scrunched up in confusion and frustration.

Adorable.

"No matter what you are, Kagome..." I say.

I lean my forehead onto hers and look deep into her swirling dark brown eyes, while they're trying to avoid eye contact by looking away.

I can see that she's trying so hard to keep her blush from showing.

Haha, I can still see it.

"No matter what you are," I repeat, "I'll loooooove you," I finish, stretching out the 'o' to try teasing her a little.

Her head shoots up like... ah, I can't think of a simile right now.

But her head shoots up and her eyes finally meet mine.

Her whole face is like a ketchup bottle.

"Ah... I... I-I..." she stutters.

She finally seems to gain her composure (somewhat) and puts on a baseball cap.

"L-let's go back. I-I think A-Ayame and Koga are waiting for us," she says.

I chuckle a little and lean back against a table while she fumbles with the door handle.

Finally getting it open, she holds it open for me.

I look at the table and feign surprise. "Oh, Kagome, you forgot something," I say.

"I did?"

"Yup! C'mere I'll give it to you!"

She walks over and opens her hand, "Well? Give it here, you idiot."

I smirk.

So she's gotten back to normal, huh?

Well, not for long...

I lean towards Kagome and kiss her gently.

1 second... magic...

2 seconds... paradise...

3 seconds... wonderful-ness...

4 seconds... joy...

5 seconds... sparks flying...

I break our kiss and look at how Kagome is doing.

Wow, a LOT different from our first kiss.

Her face is even redder than before, her eyes are wide, and her mouth keeps opening and closing.

Maybe she was different before because she was wearing a mask, too.

I was wearing a douchebag mask, and she was wearing a "cool" and "chill" mask.

And now, since we're here, we don't have to worry about our masks again.

We can throw the stupid masks down the trash chute.

I smile at her.

She sheepishly throws a small smile back.

"Hey, so you wanna start dating again?" I ask.

* * *

**_Kagome P.O.V._**

I freeze as soon as he asks that question.

Should I?

I-I mean... should we?

The kiss was amazing, I loved it.

But can I trust him?

He seems like a different guy now, though.

Kinder,

Smarter,

Maybe even more trustworthy.

And when I look at his eyes, I see guilt for what he's done.

Guilt for kissing that other girl.

... or it's guilt for him stealing my cookies yesterday at lunch.

Whatever, it's still guilt and I can see that he's sorry too.

So all's good here.

I look up at his face, the one that's been patiently waiting for my answer, the one that's still smiling like there's no tomorrow.

I just smile at him.

A giant grin to let him know I say yes.

I don't need to speak.

He already knew my answer from the start, didn't he?

That sneaky cocky bastard.

I smile harder as he picks me up and throws me in the air shouting, "WHOOO HOOOO!"

I just laugh and laugh and laugh.

* * *

_**The Next** **Day...**_

I walk in the classroom still in high spirits from yesterday.

I see Inuyasha right away and run right up to him.

"YO INUYASHA!" I screech in his ear.

"OW! What the hell, you crazy woman?!" he screams.

I run around laughing.

Then stop in front of him again.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" I ask sweetly.

"Whaa~aaat," he replies in a whiny voice.

I roll my eyes and say, "Let's go out tonight."

His eyes widen.

"Se-Seriously?" he stutters.

He probably wasn't expecting this so early.

I nod.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" he exclaims.

"WAIT!" Sango screams.

"YOU'RE DATING AGAIN?! WHYYYY?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA DYE HIS HAIR ORANGE AND PAINT HIS CAR PINK AND RUN AWAY INTO THE SUNSET, YOU, AYAME, AND I, LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY?!" she shouts.

"Where the heck did you get that fantasy?" I ask.

"Oh nooowhere," she replies sinisterly.

"Wait, YOU WERE GONNA DYE MY HAIR ORANGE?! AND MY CAR?! PINK?!" Inuyasha shouts.

"She was gonna," I say hurriedly, pointing at Sango.

She glares at me.

"Why you-"

"WAAAAIIIIITT!" Miroku shouts.

All our heads turn to him.

He slowly steps in front of Sango.

"No one is going to hurt my girlfriend."

...

After that little statement, pandemonium breaks out.

"Sango?! YOU'RE DATING MIROKU?! AND GET FURIOUS WHEN _I _AM DATING INUYASHA?!" I scream at her.

"Eh heh... sorry..."

"SHADDUP YA LITTLE BRATS!" the teacher's voice echoes around the whole classroom.

We all freeze.

"Now, we are going to do a tradition that is always done each time we get new students," he starts off, "First, pick a partner."

I look at Sango, but I see that Miroku has already clung to her.

She throws me an apologetic smile, and I smile back in understanding.

I glance over at Ayame, but SHE'S clinging to Koga.

So obviously I'm going to be with...

"Hello."

... not... Inuyasha?

I turn around to see Hojo standing behind me.

"Would you wish to be partners?" he asks politely.

I start to reply as kindly as possible, "Actually, I-"

"LIKE HELL SHE WOULD!" Inuyasha kicks Hojo to the ground.

"Oi, oi. Calm down, Inuyasha," I say, sweatdropping.

"Ehh... sorry..." he says.

Then he grabs my arm and sits down next to me.

"I guess we're partners then," I say, smiling.

He grins back.

"ALRIGHT YA LITTLE BRATS!" Totosai shouts, nearly blowing us all away.

"FIRST THING-"

The floor and walls break down to reveal that the class room is in-

"WE'RE IN A RAINFOREST?! HOW?!" Koga shouts.

"Survive," Totosai says.

"Wait, WHAT?!" we all scream in unison and turn to look at our crazed teacher.

...

Where'd he go?

"AHH! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!"

"Survive, duh."

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!"

"G-guys...," Ayame says shakily.

"Huh?" I turn to look at her, "What is it Ayame?"

She's pointing at something.

I turn to look at it, then freeze.

Holy shit.

The others are to dumb to notice it.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK. AT. THAT?!" I scream pointing at it.

They all scream "AHHHH!" like the little wusses they are.

I can't really blame them.

'Cause right in front of us is a giant vicious-looking white dog.

* * *

**A/N**

**Whew! That took me a while!**

**So what didja think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Medium?**

**Review!**

**MAKE SURE TO FUCKING REVIEW OKAY?!**

**Please? Reading the reviews lifts up my spirits so much.**

**Each time I get a review, I read it immediately.**

**I love reading the reviews you guys give me.**

**'Kay, byyyyee!**

**AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

**-Chase **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**So, I've noticed something.**

**WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS FUCKING REVIEWING LIKE YOUR AUTHOR IS REQUESTING YOU TO?!**

**I'M BEING SOOO NICE, ASKING POLITELY AND ALL,**

**AND YOU GUYS AREN'T FREAKING REVIEWING!**

**KEEP THIS UP, AND I WON'T UPDATE FOR A WHOLE MONTH!**

**Lol, just kidding.**

**But seriously, review.**

**You bunch of dicks.**

**Chapter 21**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

I stared at the dog.

It had this sort of familiarness.

Like seeing someone you only see in the hallways.

I thought hard.

Then I realize that Inuyasha's growling at the dog thing.

Not with anger, more like irritation.

"Sesshomaru, what're you doing?!" he yells.

My eyes widen.

Sesshomaru...

That dude who was reading in the cafeteria, right?

Inuyasha's brother.

The dog morphs into the Sesshomaru that I recognize.

But he's wearing this giant white poofy thing.

"I, along with many other highly trained spies and assassins in these headquarters, are fighting the new recruits to see if they are worth of being here," he says in a monotone voice.

He points his finely-manicured finger at me.

"She will be the only one who has a choice to fight or to return to her dorm room," he says, "For she is protected by the agency. It will not matter if she wins or loses, she will stay here even if she doesn't wish to."

Sesshomaru looks at the others.

"However, if one of you lose, he or she will be forced to leave the headquarters."

WHAT!?

Isn't he some sort of assassin god?

They'd lose immediately!

Wait a second, I shouldn't underestimate my friends.

Even though they haven't trained much, they're still good at fighting with their chosen weapon.

Right?

But even so, if they don't win...

I decide on a strategy.

My friends, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha, will fight him.

When they look worn down or tired, I'll jump in to help.

I, silently, go over to the trees and hide.

Hey, maybe while I'm here, I'll look for some herbs or whatever.

* * *

They've been fighting for FOREVER.

Okay, it may have only been 20 minutes, but it FEELS LIKE FOREEEEVERR.

I've built my own little camp of paradise.

A small fire.

Hammock.

Tall drink with an small umbrella.

Meat cooking over the fire (don't ask what kind, I don't even know).

A hot spring over by the right.

Perfect, huh?

I peek over to see how it's going over there.

Both sides still seem to be fine.

Not one has been scratched.

*sigh* I'm bored.

I guess I'll make some more drinks and meat and hammocks for the others.

* * *

I sit cross-legged in the middle of my little paradise camp.

They're still not done?

Ugghhhh...

Fine, I'll join the fight.

There's nothing else to do.

I pinch my bracelet and it transforms into my trusty bow.

Sesshomaru is in his giant dog form right now, so my arrows probably won't do much besides attract my attention.

Same for my knives.

Maybe a sword?

Can my bow even transform into that?

I decide to try it out.

Without thinking, I poke a certain spot on the bow.

Wow, it CAN turn into a sword.

A weird-looking black and blue sword (**A/N Link in my profile**)**  
**

It has the same basic colors as my bow (**A/N Link in my profile)**

The sword seems to glow and vibrate with some sort of hidden power.

I'll test it out.

I sneak up behind Sesshomaru and jump onto his back.

He immediately notices the extra weight and tries to throw my off.

Which he succeeds in doing.

But before I hit the ground, I throw my sword at his right hind leg.

He falls to the ground and growls at me.

I hold my hand out to my side, and the sword appears in my grasp.

(I honestly don't even know what I'm doing)

I put my sword to his throat, ready to kill.

But I don't.

Pfft, of course I don't.

I couldn't KILL him.

I straighten up and laugh.

"Haha! We win, Sesshomaru! Hey guys! WE WIN!" I shout.

They just stare at me with these dumbfounded looks.

"What?" I ask.

"Hey Kagome, where'd you get that sword?" Sango asks shakily.

"Oh, this? It was my bow, but I turned it into a sword! Cool, huh?" I say excitedly.

They all continue to stare.

"Hey guys! Are you hungry? I've got mystery meat cookin'!" I exclaim, trying to get them out of their daze.

Their eyes brighten and they dash towards my little settlement.

I stand there, looking down at Sesshomaru.

"Oi, do you want meat, too?" I ask.

He morphs back into his non-dog form.

"Hmph. No," he states.

"Eh. Whatever," I say, walking back to where my friends are at.

"Priestess," he says behind me.

"Huh?" I turn around. Did he just call me a priestess?

"You have hidden power inside you, girl. If you wish to defeat Naraku, you must unlock that power and use it. Simply using a sword will do nothing," he says, using actual (slight) emotion in his words.

"Who says I want to defeat Unc- Naraku?" I catch myself from saying "Uncle Naraku."

He just stares at me deeply.

"Okay, I may hate him, but I can't defeat him," I say, "Besides, what will beating him do?"

He turns and walks away.

"O-OI! I'm talking to you!" I shout.

He doesn't answer, and just disappears into the forest.

I sigh.

"Oh God, I hate those kinds of guys," I say aloud to myself.

Hidden power?

Could that have been the vibration I felt in the sword?

Ha, nah.

What about that "defeating Naraku" part?

Why would I want to beat him besides the fact that he killed... my parents.

Ohh... haha!

That's why I should defeat him.

To avenge my parents, right?

I nod, satisfied with my answer.

But for some reason, that doesn't feel like the true answer.

* * *

I walk back to the camp to come upon a wolfs' den.

Not literally, except for Koga and Ayame.

I sit down and eat with my friends.

Little bites, little bites, littles bites, little bites, littl-

FUCK THAT I'M STARVING.

I dig in like the others.

When I finish, I feel a pulling sensation in my gut.

The others must've too because they're holding onto their stomachs.

"What's that?" Miroku asks.

"I dunno," Sango replies in a strained voice.

Suddenly, the trees and vines of the rainforest disappear and we're back at the classroom.

I look around in confusion.

"We're back? How?" I ask, mostly to myself.

"Congratulations! You've been accepted to join us!" Totosai exclaims.

"Huh? Oh, well, that's great," Inuyasha says, still confused.

"Haha! We did it guys!" I shout, pulling them all in for a hug.

Then I realize that Hojo's snuggling up against me, too.

"Uh, Jeeves? What're you doing?" I ask, exasperated.

"Joining in this group hug! I've been accepted as well!" he says.

"Oh, good for you," I say in a bored voice.

"Oi, let go of her," Inuyasha growls.

Hojo backs off fast.

I laugh hard.

* * *

**A/N**

**OKAY!**

**That was the chapter!**

**Those drawings are actually done by me.**

**You know, the sword and bow.**

**Haha, I know I'm not that good at drawing, but it's like a simple layout.**

**Anyway, make sure to review!**

**REVIEW, OKAY!?**

**Bye!**

**-Chase**


End file.
